


The Cold One

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 6 Years Old I.M, F/M, First time writing vampire, Mature vampire!Minhyuk, Vampire!wonho, Vampires!au, silly vampire!Wonho, vampire!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> First vampire!au story!
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fantasy themed story like vampire since long time ago and I finally did it! This is my first time and since english is not my mother language, so I hope it doesn't turn out bad and still worth to read.
> 
> Started this story from MONSTA X's Stuck era, yet somehow this story is long forgotten until now =_= I was already lazy enough to finish this, but since this is my first time to write a vampire!au story and it's progess was already 50%, I guess I have just to finish it or my hard work to created the plot + the time I used to write it until 50% might be wasted for nothing XD
> 
> And once again, this is my first time, don't expect too much from it XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Lucypher_

Feeling hungry when it’s getting close to midnight was really so unpleasant for you. Instead of taking a good rest on your comfortable bed, and maybe having a good dream about traveling to other countries, eating good foods, you were walking back to your home from the nearest 24 hours convenience store with a plastic bag of one cup of ramyeon and a carton of chocolate milk.

Oh no, no, the milk was not for you. It was for your 6 year old brother, Changkyun. Being super close siblings with you, his stomach was miraculously also in the same condition with yours too, in need of something to fill it so both of you can sleep.

Shivering from the cold night breeze, you fastened your steps and pulling your jacket tighter with one hand. You really missed your comfortable thick blanket on your bed so much right now and you felt a bit stupid for cheating on it for a cup of ramyeon and hungry stomach.

“Kyah!”

You stopped when you heard something. You turned to your right to see a small alleyway, where you thought is the source. It sounded like a girl’s shriek. There was a streetlight in that alleyway and even though it poorly lit up the area, you still could manage to see two silhouettes, one pinning one against the wall.

You narrowed your eyes, trying to get a better and clearer view of what they were doing. You were thinking if they were kissing, since normally drunk people or those from club releasing their unbearable sexual needs in this kind of alleyway.

Still... Even so, you couldn’t take your eyes off them, since there’s something bothering you. Since the one being pinned kept slightly squirming in a weird way, like...they were not kissing... Like...there was something else happening between them.

To help answering your curiousity, the clouds dispersed, showing the full moon in all of its glory. Thanks to that, you could see those silhouettes more clearly now as the moon’s brilliance also shone over them. However, what you seen was really shocking you.

They were not kissing.

But it was a man... _sucking_ blood from the girl’s neck.

That explained why the girl was squirming a lot, because she was getting her blood sucked!

_‘What the hell is going on?!’_

_‘Is he a vampire?!’_

_‘What is a vampire doing in this modern era?!’_

_‘Isn’t vampire already extinct?!’_

_‘I thought vampire is just a character from the book or movie...’_

_‘So a vampire is real?! But why in Seoul?!’_

After the last thought, you then realized you had been standing still and kept watching the man sucking the blood instead of running away, saving your life. You silently scold your self and slap your own forehead inside your mind.

_‘Alright... Calm yourself. Take a deep...deep...deep breath... Let’s run_ _–_ _‘_

Just then, another cold breeze blew in, causing you to sneeze. It successfully caught the vampire’s attention. Now he had stopped sucking the blood and turned his head to your direction.

Your eyes met with his, starting an intense staring battle between both of you. Neither of you talked and moved.

You didn’t know why, but you were mesmerized by his eyes. Crimson orbs sparkling like rubies. It was almost as red as the liquid that stained his lips, fangs were visible between his parted lips. His blonde hair was shining like gold thanks to the moonlight. His body was perfectly shaped and toned.

It didn’t take long for you realize that bloodsucker was really so handsome, sexy, gorgeous and so your type. You were even thinking of getting to know more about him and asking for his number if only he wasn’t a vampire.

Speaking of vampire...

You snapped out of your thoughts and scolded yourself for the second time. Because, again, you were staring at that _handsome_ vampire instead of running away. Finally your legs listened to your brain well, as they were already working on taking you away from that place.

One last thing running through your mind while running was...

That vampire looked familiar somehow...

Meanwhile...

The vampire guy stood still, watching you run away until you disappeared from his sight. Even your long light brown hair tied up into a messy bun, and you dressed in your pajama and a jacket, if he didn’t see your dark orbs wrong, then he definitely knew who you are.

“Tomorrow is going to be fun.” He muttered to himself.

The vampire released the girl he was holding and let her body sliding down against the wall, already unconscious after getting her blood sucked. He just let her be and leaving that place before someone else find them.

* * *

“I’m home.”

As soon as you said that when you had arrived inside your room in a small apartment, you could see a little boy charging to your direction and jumped to you, which you quickly hold him tight so he wouldn’t fall down.

“Chocolate milk!” The boy squealed.

You chuckled at how loud he is and how active he is despite the night hour. “I went out there in the middle of cold breeze alone, and I don’t get a ‘welcome home’ from you, Changkyun–ah?”

Yep. That boy was your dearest, cutest, but sometimes annoying, little 6 year old brother, Im Changkyun.

“Ah, you’re home already?” Another man around his twenties with small eyes and fierce looking, but still looked younger than you showed up from the living room and approaching you and Changkyun.

“Yes. Thank you for watching over Changkyun and I’m sorry for bothering you at such a late hour, Jooheonie.”

“It’s alright. I told you I don’t mind watching over him everytime you need it.” Jooheon said, showing a dimpled smile that making him looked less fiercer than before. He ruffled Changkyun’s hair affectionately, making the child chuckled. “Besides, we were having fun together, weren’t we?” Which he earned a nod from Changkyun. “Well I guess since you’re home, I’m going back to my room.”

That man named Lee Jooheon. You and him lived in the same apartment and he lived next room. Coincidentally, he also worked at the daycare center where you always drop Changkyun off every morning when you have to go to work. Jooheon was the closest adult to Changkyun and he adored the little boy so much, so he happily volunteering his time to take care of Changkyun everytime you had something to do.

Of course that was a big help for you. Besides, you were a 22 year old woman who has been living alone with your brother ever since your parents got divorced. You and Changkyun decided to follow your mother, but one year after the divorce, she then became severely depressed and decided to ended her life. It happened when you were 18 and Changkyun was 2.

Since your father was nowhere to be found and you were already an adult, you then officially became the legal guardian for your own brother. It was not easy at first. You had to quit your college, and you had to earn some money for living. Years of uncountable hardworks, finally you managed to rent a room in a small apartment but enough for you two to live together and now you worked in a good place, and had enough money for clothes, food, daily needs and Changkyun’s daycare center.

“Thank you for your help and goodnight Jooheonnie~” You thanked the said man as left to his own room and turned your head to Changkyun. “Okay, let’s make a ramyeon for me and a chocolate milk for you before we go to sleep, alright?”

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the forest between the overgrowth of trees, there was a house built in there. One may thought there was no one stupid enough to live in the middle of the forest, hours away from the town and there was nothing but trees around the house. But apparently, there _were_ persons lived there.

A certain white–haired person, lying on his bed reading a book. He was enjoying his time when he heard a soft thud from across the hall from his room. It then followed with sounds of light footsteps. With his incredible _speed_ , he put his book back on its shelf and went out to the room where he heard something from. And those were only happening in 3 seconds.

“I told you, you don’t have to wait for me.” The source of the footsteps said as he walked to the right wall of his room that lead to the bathroom.

“I can’t. It’s already my habit for a long time, Hoseok.” The white–haired person said with a smug smile on his face. His ruby red eyes kept watching that Hoseok guy in front of him.

“Minhyuk, I’m not a _newborn vampire_ that needs an.... _old_ and _senior vampire_ to keep an eye on for full–time anymore.” The Hoseok guy rolled his eyes and proceeded to wash his blood–stained lips.

“I know that. But you got here a bit late tonight.” Minhyuk leaned his body on the doorframe, eyes still fixed on cleaning up Hoseok.

“I just...met with an interesting person while i was hunting.”

“Oh, really?” Minhyuk raised one of his eyebrows, a sign that he’s fully interested to know more about that interesting person Hoseok mentioned.

Hoseok glanced at Minhyuk’s reflection on the mirror and he chuckled at fellow vampire’s expression. “I’ll tell you...someday.”

The white–haired vampire tsk–ed. “Come on, tell me. You’re not fun!”

Hoseok ignored him. His mind went back to the moment when you saw him sucking the girl’s blood in a small alleyway.

One may thought there was someone living in the house in middle of the forest, that person must be truly stupid. But what if...it were _vampires_ who live in that house? Then that would be mean they are not stupid, but clever enough to live faraway from where humans live.


	2. Meeting The Vampire/Boss Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

A bell’s sound echoed throughout small café in the middle of city, startled you from your daze. You averted your eyes towards the door and saw the newcomer customer. You composed yourself before smiled politely and welcomed the customer. “Welcome to Monstax Café. How can I assist you, miss?” Your smile never left your face as you asked her nicely.

You listened thoroughly at every single word the girl said and you started to prepare the girl’s order. “This is your order, miss. Please enjoy it. Please call me if you need anything else.” You said with friendly manner and the girl thanked you before she paid the bill and took her tray, moving to a seat near window of the café.

When there’s no one else in front of the counter, you rested your elbows on it with your chin resting on the fist your hands were making and you sighed again for nth times that day.

“What are you sighing at?” A man asked as he walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of freshly baked cakes to fill the half empty cake display. With the sweet heavenly smell of cake filled the air, you almost drooling but fighting this urge to grab one and eat it, because once you do it, you couldn’t stop anymore.

“Nothing, Hyunwoo oppa.” You walked over to your senior co – worker and also a manager called Hyunwoo and helped him arrange the cake on the display. “I just...seen something weird last night and it keeps bothering me until now.”

“What’s something weird?” Hyunwoo asked while his hands busy putting the cakes on the display one by one, feeling curious because usually you’re not the type to getting dazed while working.

“Not telling~” You sing – songed and stuck your tongue out playfully. Hyunwoo just chuckled and asked no more question to you, which you really appreciated it. You’re definitely not going to tell anyone about this vampire thingy you saw last night.

The scene of the vampire sucking the girl’s blood out of her neck replayed in your mind once again. Somehow you couldn’t get that incident and the vampire man’s face out of your mind. His blonde hair... His red eyes... His blood – stained lips... His sharp fangs... His body –

...

You shook your head vigorously and slapped your own forehead weakly. Seriously, stop thinking about that vampire, (Y/N), before you will fallen in love with him for real. But... Somehow you were very sure you had seen him somewhere but you couldn’t remember anything at all. You released a loud sigh again as you’re thinking so.

A sharp pain on your forehead snapped you out of your thoughts and you yelled in pain loudly, pressing your palm on your stinging forehead. “Ouch! Yak, Yoo Kihyun! Why did you do that?!” You hollered, giving a deathly glare at this Kihyun guy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now standing in front you. 

Even if you didn’t see it, but you were pretty sure Kihyun’s definitely the one who made your forehead in pain like that. Despite his tiny figure, his fingers really were really strong when it came to flicking. Only Yoo Kihyun’s flick could make you hurting like this.

Kihyun even had this smug look on his face like he’s really pleased hurting you like this. But you couldn’t blame your co – worker and also your bestfriend though, Yoo Kihyun was practically a devil disguised as a cute looking and tiny man. “I was trying to help you to stop dazing and stop sighing, because our boss is here.” Kihyun said, as he pointed at the expensive – looking car, a black buggati veyron to be exact, parked near the café.

_ ‘Holy hell, that was one of the most expensive and the fastest cars in the world! The boss must be so damn rich...’ _ You thought in amusement.

“Our boss?” You were a bit curious as you never meet the boss before and you’re wondering what kind of person your boss is. You kept watching as a blond – haired young man stepped out of the car, dressed in nice collared grey shirt, along with a black leather jacket and black pants. Even if this man had a black sunglasses covering his face, but how he looked has already got you interested on him. But too bad, he was your boss, so you couldn’t flirt with him.

“Does boss comes often?” You asked to Hyunwoo, eyes still set on your young good – looking boss, who already entered the café and Kihyun quickly came over to him. You only worked here for a month and half and this was the first time to get a visit from the boss.

“Not so much, since he kind of trusting me to handle this café so he would only comes once or twice a month to do some checking and maybe to discuss something with me.” Hyunwoo said and you nodded in understanding.

“Hello hyung~” Kihyun greeted casually. He and Hyunwoo have been working for quite long enough to drop the formalities. “Do you need something to drink or to eat?”

“Hello to you too Kihyun.” The boss smiled at the shorter boy in front of him. “Bring me the usual coffee and cake to my room later.”

Kihyun nodded and went back behind the counter to prepare the coffee and the cake for the boss. While for the boss, he glanced around to check the café and smiled when it still looked good, clean and perfect as usual, nothing wrong around.

Then his eyes and yours accidentally met – yes you’re sure he was looking at you even though his eyes were hidden beneath that sunglasses – . The boss unexpectedly smirked at you, causing you to blush and it makes him smirked even wider at your slightly pink cheeks.

Wait... Did your boss just flirting with you?

Kihyun recognized your cheeks, then he looked at the boss and you back and forth, before he also released a teasing smirk on his face. The boss then went upstair to his private room on the second floor and you had a hard time to not keep looking at him until he’s out of your sight.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” You began to scream out in excitement, turning at Hyunwoo and Kihyun who looked at you in amusement. “Did you see it?! He just smirked at me!”

“Well maybe the boss interested in you?” Hyunwoo teased.

“Huh, impossible.” Kihyun snorted, rolling his eyes. Both of him and Hyunwoo chuckled at the sight of you glaring at him and your hands rested on your hips. “If you don’t believe me, then why don’t you ask him yourself?” Kihyun said, handing a cup of iced caffé latte and a plate of one slice of chocolate – cheese cake to you, signalling you to deliver it to boss’ room.

“W – Why me?!” You complained, but your hands still taking the cup and the plate away from Kihyun’s. “You’re the one who asked him what drink and food he wanted, so it has to be me to bring it to him instead?!” You kept complaining, but your legs were already moving themselves to the stairs. Even if you didn’t see it, but you knew that Kihyun had this teasing wide grin on his face while Hyunwoo just smiled.

As you walked, you felt like you could hear your heart thumping in anticipation with each step you took. You thought that you’re being silly for getting nervous and a bit excited just because you’re about to meet your boss again, yeah, the boss who smirked at you.

You knocked on the door when you arrived in front of the room. “Come in.” You heard the boss said from inside and you opened the door with a little bit of difficulty because your hands were full.

“Excuse me. Here’s your coffee and cake.” You said as you’ve managed to open the door and entered inside. Your eyes scanned the room, surprisingly it was quite large and looked like a living room than a boss’ office room. Two couches lined up across from each other in the middle with a coffee table in the centre. A desk with a pile of books and a small stack of papers, with a bookshelf next to it.

Finally your eyes landed on your boss  – his back, to be exact – as he was standing and looking outside the window near the desk. You halted your movement, with your eyes still focusing on his back. Out of sudden, you suddenly could see a similarity between him and the vampire you saw last night. His figure was really almost the same with the vampire’s.

“Thank you. Put those on the table.”

You quckly shook your thoughts away, because your boss would unlikely a vampire!

You put the coffee and the cake on the table like what he told you to. You excused yourself and you were already in the doorway when he called for you. “(Y/N).” You paused and turned to look at him, feeling a bit surprised he knows your name when you were sure you never told him. “Yes?”

“I just want to ask one thing...” He continued, still looking outside the window. “Are you good at keeping secret?”

_ ‘A secret? Why does he ask such things?’ _ You though, a bit confused. “Eum... Sure?”

“Oh, really?” The boss smirked at your answer. He slowly turned around to face you, he slowly reached up and took his glasses off his face. “That’s good. Because... I’m afraid I have to _**suck** your **blood** until the very last drop_ if you’d said no.”

You gasped, utterly shocked at what’s hidden beneath those glasses. Those eyes... Those _red_ eyes... Those were the same eyes you saw last night! It was exactly the same with that vampire’s! That blonde hair... It was not as shiny as last night because there’s no moonlight shone down on it, but yes it was the same hair! His posture also looked the same! Although there’s no blood on his lips anymore and you could see no fangs, but you’re not mistaken at all, your boss was the vampire you seen last night!

Now you knew why you felt so familiar about that vampire’s face! Because you met him once when you got an interview in this café and he was the interviewer and also the one who made you get this job here! Hey, you even kept telling yourself how good looking your boss is and that you wouldn’t mind to work forever here. How could you forget about it?

Now you’re a bit scared to keep working here after knowing your boss is actually a **vampire**...

The vampire let out a soft laugh  – which you really didn’t want to admit if it sounded so addicting and cute – after seeing the sudden change on your face. “Judging from the scared expression on your face, you must have finally realized who I truly am.” He walked closer to you, while you stayed froze on your spot. “I won’t bite you, as long as you can keep my true identity to yourself...”

_ ‘Okay... That sounds easy...’ _ You thought and gulped down your saliva, head hung down as you’re a bit afraid to look at him directly.

“...and also, if you let me stay close to you.”

Your eyes widening at those unexpected words. Thousands of bad thoughts began running inside your mind. _‘What does he mean??? Am I his next prey now??? Oh maybe he’s waiting for the right time to finish me off for knowing his true identity??? Maybe he’s waiting until night, then bring me to a quiet place and then suck my blood until I die??? No, I don’t want to die!!! I’m not married yet, and who’s going to take care of Changkyun???’_

Bad and weird thoughts kept invading your mind non – stop and he laughed again as he could guess what’s inside your mind. While you were too busy with your own thoughts, he suddenly pulled you closer, wrapping an arm around your waist and holding your chin with the other hand, lifting your face up.

You gasped at the sudden movement and at how cold his skin was. Your heart couldn’t help but to beat faster at the closeness between both of you, making your cheeks red and nervous. “No, I’m not going to bite you, eat you, or do anything that can kills you. In fact, I’ve really taken to you since the first time we met to interviewed you.” He said, smiling at you fondly. “That’s why I want to stay close to you, because I want to know more about you.”

You’re stared at his eyes  – which had changed into a brown and you wondered how and when did it happen – and you could see the sincerity on it. He was serious about it. And that was really bad! Although, you were unable to deny if he successfully made your heart flutter. Well, who wouldn’t when there’s a person as gorgeous as him saying those words sincerely like you’re the only one for him?

But the problem is...he’s a vampire!!!

For now, you didn’t have a choice but nod your head slowly as a yes and you didn’t regret it at all seeing him flashed a warm smile of gratitude  – which you almost squealed out loud seeing at how freaking handsome and insanely cute his smile is – . “Good girl. Now, go back to work. You don’t want Hyunwoo and Kihyun get suspicious because you spent too long here, right?”

“O – Okay...” You sighed in relief when he released your waist, because the closeness was killing you softly.

“Oh and one more thing, my name is Shin Hoseok. You better remember it.” Hoseok said after you walked out of the room, smiling one last time at you before he closed the door.

When you got back on the first floor with tired steps, Hyunwoo and Kihyun were giving you a confused and curious look. “What happened? Why does your face looks so tired like you’re having so much burden like that?” Hyunwoo asked, only to get a tired sigh from you.

_ ‘Because I have one terrible secret to keep to myself...’ _

“Yeah. I thought you’re going to come back down here with light steps and cheerful and smiling face because you just talked with the handsome boss who smirked at you?” Kihyun asked, and again, only to get a louder tired sigh from you.

_ ‘Because he is a vampire!!!’ _

Hyunwoo and Kihyun exchanged a confused look with each other, totally had no idea what just happened between you and Hoseok upstairs that you behaving so weird like this. You fished your wallet out of your jeans pocket, shoved some of your money to Hyunwoo, and asking Kihyun to make your favorite coffee and bring your favorite cake to you.

Hyunwoo just nodded, bringing the money to the cash machine while Kihyun did what you told him to. You sat on one of empty seats in the café and it didn’t take long for Kihyun to bring your favorites, extra – large – sized cup caffé vanilla frappucino and a whole red velvet cake.

“Oh dear God, I’m in soooooooooooooo much trouble...” You wailed desperately before you sipped on your coffee and ate your cake, hoping they would cheer your mood up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~


	3. Vampire In Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The daycare center is based on the one in MONSTA X-Ray Episode 4~Vampire I

“I really don’t want to go to work today...”

That’s the first thought came into your mind as you finally woke up in the morning. Too much weird things happened yesterday, making you mentally exhausted. Not only the fact you found out about your boss was actually so handsome and you mistook him flirting with you, but he was also a _vampire_! A blood–sucking creature which you always think it’s only existed in a book and a movie! And this vampire also wanted to stay close to you and to know more about you too!

It’s really... Really... Really... Gosh... Too much happened in just one day! Now you’re really reluctant to go to work for today, because there’s a chance you would meet Hoseok there and you know your mental and heart were still not ready for it! What if Hoseok changed his mind and decided to kill you to keep his identity a secret?! What if–

Wait...

You cringed. You sniffed and sniffed when there’s a bothering smell invading your nostrils. What was this....burning smell?

“NOONA! THE TOAST!”

“Eoh?” You frowned at your 6–year–old brother, who was enjoying his cereal a minute ago, suddenly shouted out of sudden. Toast? What toast? Wait a minute–

You looked down at the toaster right in front of you with smoke coming out of it. “Holy– MY TOAST!” You quickly turned it off and saving your half–burnt toast from it. Making a new one might be a not good option since you didn’t have enough time for it. You had no choice but to fill your empty stomach with that half–other–not–burnt–pieced toast for the morning and eat lunch earlier.

“Noona, are you okay?” Changkyun asked as you were helping him to put shoes on. “You never got dazed unless you have something on your mind or whenever you’re sick... Noona is not sick, right?” He asked with concern, pressing his tiny palm on your forehead to check your temperature.

You smiled at your brother’s concern, it feels like you’re hearing your father or your older brother–if you have one– worrying about you. Sometimes Changkyun really could acted more mature than his age. “Noona’s fine, noona’s not sick. Noona just have something to think about. Don’t worry about it. Alright, it’s done. Let’s go to the daycare center, shall we?”

Changkyun nodded. You held your hand out for him and the little boy gladly grabbed it with his tiny one. You stepped out together and locked the door. You walked down the stairs –your room is on the 3th floor– rather than using the elevator because you always thought walking is good for both you and Changkyun’s health. When you arrived in the doorway, you spotted a familiar person standing there, leaning his tall figure on the wall. You sighed heavily and soon you felt more tired than when you woke up this morning. Hatred also was visible on Changkyun’s face when he saw who is the man.

The tall man looked up when he heard someone exitting the doorway and he grinned at the appearance of someone he had been waiting for. “Hello, (Y/N)~”

“Don’t call me like you’re my close friend, Chae Hyungwon.” You hissed sarcastically at the friendly tone the man used.

The name’s Chae Hyungwon. You met him back then in the college, he took few same classes with you. Ever since the first time Hyungwon looked at you, he confessed he’s really interested in you and he wanted you to be his girlfriend. To be honest, Hyungwon was a really good–looking man with this man–in–the–manga kind of look on his small and cute face, thick lips with model–like tall and slim figure. Actually, you didn’t mind becoming his girlfriend at all and you kind of attracted with him a bit.

Not anymore, though.

Not when you’ve heard so much bad rumors about him; him being such a playboy for changing girlfriends every week, him being the reason of almost every girls in college getting upset because he only played with their hearts when they wanted to have a serious relationship with him, and blah blah blah.

Such kind of person was really the type of a person you hate the most in the world! Every man who uses his good looks to get on the girls pants whenever they want is definitely a jerk! That’s why you always rejected him each time he asked you out.

Unfortunately, Hyungwon’s pride was quite high.

Hyungwon never take ‘no’ as an answer and he must get everything or anyone he wants in his hands. That’s the reason why keeps searching for you even after you quit your college and sometimes he would wait for you in front of the apartment like this, only to persuade you. He’s practically turning into your stalker...

That’s just shows him how a total jerk and how creepy he is...

Even Changkyun hates Hyungwon. Because for him, Hyungwon was a man who annoys his sister and the person whom his sister hates. Anyone who annoys his sister and whom his sister hates, get into his blacklist.

“Don’t be so cold like that.” Hyungwon chuckled. “So, have you changed your mind, (Y/N)?”

“No, and I will not.” You said, not bothering to look at Hyungwon. “Now, will you excuse me, I need to take Changkyun to daycare center and I need to go to work too.” You continued, walked passing in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon was not going to let you go easily as he grabbed your other free hand and held your wrist too tight. You hissed slightly in pain, and even though Hyungwon was so thin, yet you still having a hard time releasing your wrist from his strong grip. “Let go of me!”

“Only if you agree to go out with me.” Hyungwon said with an evil smirk on his face.

You stared at Hyungwon in disbelief. Changkyun even kicking Hyungwon’s legs with his tiny ones, asking to let go of his sister, but Hyungwon just paid no attention to him. You kept trying pull your hand away but Hyungwon just tighten his grip only to give more pain on your wrist that you’re worried it will bruise.

“It hurts! Let go of–“ You were ready to scream as loud as you can to scare Hyungwon and maybe to make some people come to you and help you, when there was someone grabbed onto Hyungwon’s shoulder, spun him around and punched him across the face hard enough until he fell to the ground.

Hyungwon growled in pain and looked up to meet a cold and murderous crimson eyes glaring at him. Holding his stinging cheek, Hyungwon froze at the unexpected terrifying gaze, but despite being half–shocked and half–terrified, he still managed to think if the man in front of him maybe was wearing lenses.

“Don’t **_ever_** touch or hurt her again like that or I swear to every drop of your **_blood_** I will beat you within an inch of your life!” Hoseok threatened as he pointed angrily at Hyungwon, standing in front of you as a way to protect you. You gasped lightly, bringing a hand to cover your mouth in shock. Somehow, looking at Hoseok’s broad back in front of you make you relieved and felt safe.

Hyungwon stood up in a cold sweat, he stumbled back a bit and ran away. Changkyun looked at the scene in front of him with awe and he couldn’t keep his mouth close as he stared at Hoseok with admiration. You were confused why Hoseok is here, but still you really appreciated the help so much.

“Are you guys alright?” Hoseok asked, looking at Changkyun and you, his eyes were now back into brown color. He held your hand and rub your wrist gently with his thumb. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

You smiled sheepishly as you watched Hoseok doing it. You shook your head slowly. “That’s okay. At least you came and helped me chase him away.”

“Who is he?” Hoseok asked.

“I’d love to tell you, but...” You briefly glanced down at Changkyun. “It will take a really long time, and I’m afraid I’m already late for taking him to daycare.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes! Hello, I’m Im Changkyun, (Y/N) noona’s little brother!” Changkyun excitedly introducing himself as Hoseok looked at him. “You’re a cool guy! Let’s get along!”

You blinked in surprise. Changkyun was never the type to like the person he met for the first time. But then again, Hoseok helped him. That’s why Changkyun thought Hoseok must be a really good guy, because for this little boy, anyone who helps his sister is a always a good guy.

Hoseok just chuckled. He found Changkyun really adorable and went down eye level with the little boy to pats his head. “Sure, let’s get along, Changkyun~ I’m Hoseok, by the way. And I’m also the boss of your noona.” Changkyun nodded in understanding, showing Hoseok a teethy grin. “How about I also join you to walk to the daycare center and we can get know to each other on our way?”

“Noona, can he?” Changkyun raised his head to look at you, giving you his best puppy eyes.

You pondered for a moment. You’re not very sure about letting Changkyun getting close to a vampire. But then again, you were thinking if Hoseok maybe was not the type that would harm child or harm anyone without a reason. Besides, even Changkyun was only 6 years old, he was really good at which–one–is–a–bad–or–a–good–person kind of intuition. So... “Of course he can.”

The walk to the daycare center is filled with simple chatter –mostly between Changkyun and Hoseok, and Changkyun kept asking questions to Hoseok, because Changkyun was really eager to know more about the older one–. Thanks to your brother, you then knew if Hoseok was 25, though you kind of doubting he’s saying the truth because vampire is supposed to have a long life and maybe immortal, well of course, it’s based on the novel you’ve read and the movie you’ve watched.

Hoseok also told Changkyun he lived with a friend and he didn’t answer when Changkyun innocently asked why doesn’t he live with his family instead. It made you curious though, thinking if his friend knew about Hoseok’s identity or if Hoseok’s family were actually vampires too. But since Hoseok seemed so reluctant to answer it, you and Changkyun decided to set that aside.

As time passed by, Changkyun grew fond of the blonde man, too fond. He even didn’t hesitate to tell Hoseok to visit their home someday. You never expected your little brother to enjoy Hoseok’s company so much like that.

“Im Changkyun is here~” You shouted out loud when you entered the daycare center and helped Changkyun take his shoes off. At the sound of familiar name, a certain small–eyed person with light brown hair wearing a light green apron with cute tiny animal characters printed on it, came out from one of the classrooms inside and quickly ran to you.

“Morning, Jooheoney ahjussi!” Changkyun’s face lit up at his favorite daycare center teacher/neighbour.

“Morning, Changkyunnie~ Please stop call me ‘ahjussi’ though.” Jooheon greeted back with a wide smile and Changkyun just grinned at him. Jooheon squated down to give a hug to his favorite kid and helped him taking of his jacket. “You’re few minutes later than usual, is something happened? Did _he_ come again?” He asked, looking at you.

“Yes he did.” You sighed. Hoseok frowned at the _he_ you and Jooheon were talking about. Does Jooheon knew about Hyungwon as well? “But we’re fine, thanks to Hoseok.”

“I see.” Jooheon turned to look at Hoseok who’s standing beside you, before he looked at you again, this time with teasing grin on his face. You immediately knew what’s inside Jooheon’s mind as he grinned like that, your face burned and frantically waved your hands in front of you. Jooheon just frowned and he was giving you this suspicious stare.

You couldn’t believe Jooheon was seriously thinking Hoseok is your boyfriend! It’s a no way you would be a _vampire_ ’s girlfriend! It’s kind of...scary!                                                                              

“I believe this is the first time we meet. Nice to meet you, I’m Jooheon, (Y/N)’s neighbour and I also work here. Thanks for the help.” Jooheon held out his hand and Hoseok gladly handshake with him.

“I’m Hoseok. (Y/N)’s boss who coincidentally saw what happened and decided to help them. Don’t mention it.” Hoseok said and they exchanged a friendly smile.

“Hmm... Coincidentally, huh? Really?” Jooheon once again sent you a teasing stare and grin, believing Hoseok was actually keeping an eye on you and not just ‘coincidentally’ being there. You quickly caught what’s the meaning behind those teasing stare and grin, and you glared at him.

“I’ll take my leave now! Changkyun, behave well and listen to Jooheon, okay?” You quickly said before Jooheon had a chance to tease you again. Changkyun nodded obediently at your words. “See you, Jooheon!”

“Be careful~” Jooheon chuckled, knowing you just want to get out of there as quick as you can. He grabbed Changkyun’s tiny hand and led him to his classroom.

Later Hoseok asked who is the guy he punched this morning as you and him were on your way to the café. He also asked if the _he_ you and Jooheon meant back then in the daycare was that guy too. You nodded and you told everything about Hyungwon to Hoseok. You also told him Jooheon also knows because he too, sometimes seen Hyungwon standing in front of the apartment in the morning when he’s going to daycare center and had few times caught him pestering you like what he did this morning.

Your explanation succesfully made Hoseok’s blood boil. Hoseok couldn’t believe there’s such kind of person exist in the world. Hoseok promised to himself to not let Hyungwon touch you ever again and he would make sure to keep an eye on you, not letting Hyungwon or anyone else harm you. “(Y/N)–ah, you’re not in relationship with anyone, right?”

“No, I’m not.” You raised an eyebrow as Hoseok suddenly asked such question. “Why do you ask?”

Instead of answering, Hoseok suddenly grabbed your hand. As a result your eyes slightly widen in shock, gasped softly and looked down at your joined hands. You were never in a relationship with anyone, so holding hand with a man like this is already enough to make your heart skipped a beat and your cheeks slightly turned into light pink. “H–Hoseok?”

“This is to protect you.” Hoseok calmly said and grinned at the sight of your flushed cheeks, he found it really adorable. “Let’s say if we accidentally meet Hyungwon again on our way, make him see this, and maybe he would consider stop bothering you because he would think you’re already in relationship with someone. And this is to make sure that no one else like Hyungwon will try hit on you.”

You blinked at Hoseok’s words and chuckled softly. “You’re being silly...” You shook your head in disbelief, yet you still couldn’t help but to smiled sheepishly afterward.

It’s strange.

Your hand was being held. A very, very cold one. A cold, hard hand gripped yours, so strong it would have been a bit impossible to move. But you didn’t mind about it at all. You even weren’t so surprised at the coldness, well Hoseok _was_ a vampire, after all. Despite all of those, you didn’t hate it, you _liked_ it.

You felt really weird finding yourself enjoying holding hand with a _vampire_ , just like a dating couple. You even never expected a vampire to be the first man to hold your hand like this. You could feel your cheeks getting more warmer and warmer as time passes.

Amazingly, now you weren’t afraid at Hoseok for even slightest bit. Yes, you had seen him sucking blood from a person’s neck. But somehow, you didn’t care about it at all right now. You silently blamed the moment when he came to help you from Hyungwon this morning. It kind of make your heart softened.

Now, you felt like you want to know more about this vampire man named Shin Hoseok.

* * *

**to be continued~ I hope you like this and enjoy!  
**


	4. Having Dinner Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

“Wait a second...” 

Changkyun, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a bag of potato chip in his hand and watching his favorite cartoon on the TV, turned his head when he heard you talking to yourself in the kitchen. 

“Noona, what’s wrong?” Changkyun asked in curiosity, hopping off the couch and walked to you. “Did you forget to buy something for the creamy chicken pasta for tomorrow’s dinner?” He added, watching you stood still in front of the opened fridge, your left hand holding the plastic bag while your right hand rummaging inside it. You frowned as you looked inside the bag and you seemed to be calculating something inside your mind.

Your co – worker, Kihyun, told you about this pasta recipe when you’re confused about what to cook few days ago, and you just got home after buying things needed to cook it. “I was confused when I have to pay a lot more than I’ve predicted.” You said, eyes still scanning inside the grocery bag. “But apparently, I accidentally bought it for three...”

“Ah! I know!” Changkyun exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Invite Hoseok ahjussi for tomorrow’s dinner!”

“Huh?!” You were a bit surprised by your lil’ brother’s sudden and unexpected suggestion. Changkyun seemed to have taken a certain liking to a vampire in disguise named Shin Hoseok, haven’t he? Ever since he met Hoseok the day he helped you with Hyungwon, Changkyun was so eager to met him again. “B – But, he’s my boss … “ 

Wouldn’t it be weird to invite your boss to have dinner together out of sudden?

However, you didn’t have the heart to say no at Changkyun’s innocent and expectant face in front of your eyes. You sighed and nodded, causing Changkyun to grinned so happily and hugged your legs, before going back to his previous couch and enjoying his cartoon.

* * *

The next morning, the sun has already shining really bright with very little clouds in the blue sky even though it’s still 6. Hoseok hates sunlight. Well he actually didn’t, but ever since he changed to a vampire, his skin felt like burning even with a slightest sunlight, thus becoming kind of allergic to it. He usually locked himself in the house when the sun shining brightly high above, but apparently, he didn’t for today.

Taking his key of his favorite buggati veyron from the drawer, Hoseok left his room to found his fellow vampire sitting on the black leather couch in the center of the living room, sipping on warm tea and putting the cup back on the glass and rough iron coffee table before him when he’s done, and then continued reading his book. Minhyuk was unoccupied for the moment, so rather than taking a walk around the forest like he usually did when there was no sunlight, he chose to spend his day by reading.

“Minhyuk – ah, I’m using the car today too.” Hoseok said. As a vampire who owns an  superhuman speed, Hoseok was capable of running from his house in the middle of the forest to the café in downtown in 15 minutes. But sometimes he also uses the car every sunny day like this or once in a while to not create a suspicion to his employees.

How Hoseok managed to buy the expensive car, you ask?

Because he and Minhyuk already live for long enough to earn money to buy one, of course.

“To check on the café or to meet a certain girl?” Minhyuk teased, sitting on the eyes still focusing on the book he currently read now. Hoseok tensed. He didn’t have to ask him how did he know as Minhyuk had his own way to know about what Hoseok had been doing. Before Hoseok could say something about it, Minhyuk continued. “I’m not going to forbid you seeing a human girl or anyone else, you have right for it. All I’m going to say is, be careful and don’t be too attached to her. I don’t want _both of you_ to get hurt.”

Hoseok froze at the last words. He closed his eyes and an unpleasant memory entered his mind. Hoseok sighed. “Don’t worry. I found her as an interesting person to be friend with, I don’t think we will go more than that. I’ll get going now.”

Only after Hoseok left and entered his car, starting the engine that Minhyuk finally raised his head and looked at the leaving car. “You also said the same things about _her_ that time, and look what happened.” He mumbled to no one but himself, before he stood up and taking his cup to the kitchen to refill it.

* * *

Lately, it’s almost became a routine for you and Changkyun every morning to wait for Hoseok to come and fetch you in the front of the apartment. Sometimes Hoseok would come with a car, sometimes he also comes, walking by feet. Of course sometimes it makes you wondering about the exact distance of Hoseok’s home from your apartment, wondering if it’s near enough to walk by feet or quite far to use the car. But at least you’re very sure Hoseok would come with the car, each day the sun was shining brightly, like today. 

Because it’s just like what you had been read or watch in those book or movie with vampires in it, vampires hate sunlight.

You smiled as the sight of Hoseok’s car appeared before your eyes. You felt Changkyun tugged at your hand and looked down at him. “Don’t forget to invite him to dinner tonight.” He reminded you. You just sighed and nodded at him.

Hoseok stopped his car in front of you and came out to greet you and Changkyun, which the lil’ boy greeted back passionately. You get in the passenger seat while Changkyun settled himself in the middle of the back seat. As usual, Hoseok dropped Changkyun off at the daycare center first  – which of course the drive to there filled with chattering mostly between your brother and your boss, while you stay quiet listening to them – before going to the café.

Hoseok stopped the car when they had arrived in front of the café, he got out of the car and at the same time there was a girl in her twenties walked passing by. She had her long hair tied into a high ponytail, exposing her neck, causing Hoseok to smell her scent and his nose flaring. The girl didn’t aware at Hoseok’s hungry eyes on her as she kept walking until she disappeared from Hoseok’s sight.

Hoseok suddenly felt a bit uneasy. He then remembered the last time he fed was on the night you caught him on the street, and it’s been a week and half. Unlike those vampires who already lived for thousand years who could live with only animal bloods and human foods, as he only turned into a vampire in less than a thousand year ago, Hoseok still needed to feed on human blood once a week, and it’s already few days past the week. He had to feed this night, and maybe he should go back to his house to calm himself right now until sunset.

“Hoseok, are you alright?” You asked with concern as you approached Hoseok who stood still, looking uncomfortable and anxious. You stiffened slightly when you thought you saw the red tint on Hoseok’s brown eyes briefly.

Fortunately, Hoseok was good at controlling himself to not attack those one who close with him whenever he’s thirsty for blood, so it’s not dangerous for you to approach him in his current state. “I’m okay. I just...remember I have something to do. I’m not going inside for today as I need to go now.”

“W – Wait!” You stopped Hoseok when the latter was about to get inside the car. There’s no way you would let him go before you invite him to dinner or Changkyun would hate you tonight. “Would you join us for dinner tonight? I’m going to make creamy chicken pasta tonight and I accidentally bought ingredients for three. And Changkyun wants you to come.”

Hoseok almost cursed out loud in front of you. He’d love to join you and Changkyun for dinner, and he’s also curious about how does your cook tastes. But why it had to be tonight? Should he postpone his feeding time to next day? No, he wasn’t sure if he could control his bloodthirst and maintain his self – control until tomorrow night. Not when he’s already starting to get anxious now. But...

“Sure, I’d love to.”

He didn’t want to make you and Changkyun disappointed, right?

“Great! Come to my house tonight at 6. We will wait for you!” You told him happily as you’re glad he said yes.

Hoseok nodded and bid you goodbye before he went back inside the car and drove away. You entered the café and was welcomed by Kihyun’s teasing eyes and an annoying smirk adorned his face. “W – What is it?”

“He have been watching both you and Hoseok through the window.” Hyunwoo explained, approaching Kihyun who was leaning over the counter with a cup of coffee each on his hands. Kihyun thanked him as Hyunwoo gave one to him. There was no one in the café as it just opened, so Hyunwoo used this spare time to make him and Kihyun a cup of coffee to freshen them up. “Since you two came out of the car.” He added.

“So, our friend here is in love with our boss and apparently, our boss feels the same way too. That explains why are you two always come here together, and come home together. That also explains why you invites Hoseok hyung for dinner and he accepts it.” Kihyun said in a teasing tone and sipped on his hot latte, totally enjoying the sight of you gawking in shock.

“H – Hold on a sec!” You stuttered. “How did you know I invited him to dinner? Didn’t our voices couldn’t be heard from inside? A – And no, we’re totally not in love with each other! I – It’s just...I accidentally bought food for three and it was Changkyun’s suggestion to invite him over!”

“I have my own way to know what are you and Hoseok talking about.” Kihyun smirked in the way you wanted to throw things to his face. “Ah, so Changkyun likes him?” He nodded his head in amusement as he knows Changkyun is hard – to – approach type of kid unless that person gave him a good impression. “Maybe that’s a sign if you and Hoseok will make a good couple!”

“I don’t hear you... I don’t hear you...” You mumbled to yourself as make your way behind the counter, wanting to make a cup of coffee for yourself too. Kihyun just laughed  – hell, even his laughter sounded so evil – and Hyunwoo just sighed, telling him to stop teasing you.

You? Falling in love with Hoseok?

Hoseok? Falling in love with you?

...

No, that would be so and so impossible. There’s no chance you’re in love with a vampire man Hoseok, neither does Hoseok in love with a human you. You and Hoseok are just... Good friends? Yeah, that’s right.

You and Hoseok were just good friends who always help each other whenever one is in trouble  – mainly it’s always you who’s in trouble, especially the one about Hyungwon – , nothing more than that.

* * *

Hoseok came to your apartment and appeared in front of your door when the clock exactly strikes six. The three of you had a nice dinner together and chatted a bit. Hoseok couldn’t stop complimenting your cooking skill and you just couldn’t stop blushing each time Hoseok did. You blushed harder when Changkyun seemed so proud about his beloved sister’s cooks and told Hoseok you’re the best cook in the world.

After the dinner, you were washing the dishes while Changkyun kept Hoseok company until you finished and also joined them in the living room. As the clock kept ticking, Hoseok couldn’t help but to ask about why there were only you and Changkyun and about your parents.

Hoseok panicked a bit when Changkyun’s smile faltered and shifted closer to you who sit next to him, hugging your waist. You let out a sad smile and caressed Changkyun’s black locks. You told Hoseok about your parents’ divorce, your mother’s suicide, your father’s disappearance and you who become the backbone of the family.

“I’m sorry.” Hoseok apologized, he didn’t mean to make you and especially Changkyun getting sad. “It must be really hard, isn’t it?”

“It’s okay...” You smiled. “At first, it was really hard for me to suddenly bear so much responsibility at once. I had to quit my college to find a job. I had to cut my ties with my best friends so I could do the housework and taking care of Changkyun at the same time. But I knew I have to do all of those things and be strong for both of us. Changkyun needs me, and I need him too. He loves me, and so do I. Thank to him, I managed to do this far.”

Changkyun nodded like he was agreeing to your words. Deep inside he’s very grateful of his sister who chose to take care of him and not leave him like what his parents did. “Of course I love you a lot...” Changkyun mumbled, tightened his tiny arms on your waist. Then suddenly he sent a threatening playful glare to Hoseok. “That’s why, even if you are destined to be noona’s husband in the future, I will kick you if you make her sad...”

Hoseok just blinked, totally not unexpected to be threatened by a six year old. You blushed, pinching Changkyun’s cheek softly for saying such non – sense things. “Don’t be silly, Changkyunnie!”

“Oh, noona, you’re blushing – “

“W – Well...!” You raised your voice, quickly stopping Changkyun from teasing you. “That’s about my parents and us...! H – Hoseok oppa, how about yours? You’ve once told us you’re living with a friend, right? Why don’t you live with your parents?” _‘Is your friend a vampire? Or maybe your parents are also vampire too? If they are not, do they know about you being one? ’ _You silently sent Hoseok those questions through your eyes because of course you didn’t want Changkyun to know about Hoseok’s true identity yet or he would be terrified.

Hoseok didn’t surprise at all and of course he caught the hidden questions written on your eyes. He was kind of expecting those questions sooner or later from you. Even Changkyun was giving him a curious look now. Hoseok licked his lower lips and ran his hand through his blonde locks, briefly touching the side of his neck before he put his hands down. 

“My parents are already dead.” Hoseok started and making the Im siblings’ eyes widen in shock. You and Changkyun missed the way Hoseok clenched his fist tight. “Years ago, we went on a trip to Europe. We found an old castle deep inside the forest where we camped in. We had a...terrible _‘accident’_ in there and sadly, I’m the only one who survived.”

Hoseok stopped telling his story. But even if he didn’t give the details about what kind of _‘accident’_ occured to them, you were sure it’s the one who caused him to be a vampire.

“What happened to you and your parents inside that castle...?” Changkyun asked in curiosity.

“It’s...” Hoseok hesitated, and it didn’t went unnoticed by you. Maybe the detail of the _‘accident’_ was too much for a six years old child. Hoseok closed his eyes, he weakly growled as the scene of the _‘accident’_ replaying in his mind.

“Changkyun, it’s already your bedtime. Go brush your teeth and go back to sleep, okay?” You said. It was already 9 in the night and it was indeed Changkyun’s bedtime. Changkyun pouted because his question was still unanswered, but he complied and hopped off the couch, running to the bathroom.

Hoseok expressed his gratitude for your help. Now that it’s only you and Hoseok, you wanted to ask what exactly happened to Hoseok and his parents. You then noticed Hoseok’s face suddenly showed a slight discomfort and he shifted uncomfortably on his seat, just like in the morning when you both arrived in the café. And if you didn’t see it wrong, you could see a tint of red on his brown orbs, again, like in the morning. “Ho – “

Hoseok stood up abruptly. “I think I’ll also take my leave now. I have something to do.” He simply said, putting his jacket on. _Blood._ He needs _blood_ right now. It’s night time already, which meant it’s his time to go searching some humans to feed.

“O – Okay.” Your eyes managed to caught a glimpse of fangs came out from Hoseok’s lips when he spoke. You had this vague idea about what is this ‘something’ Hoseok needed to do. “Thank you for coming tonight, Hoseok.”

You walked Hoseok to the door and opened it for him. Hoseok stepped outside and gave one last look on you. “I’ll see you _tonight_.” Then he finally walked away.

“Be careful.“ You said. You then closed the door and was about to walk to your room when something hit your realization. “Wait. What does he meant by _tonight_?”

* * *

You went to check on the front door and every windows you had in the room. It was your daily routine at night before you go to sleep to ensure your and Changkyun’s safety. After you were sure you locked all of them, you opened the door of your brother’s bedroom slightly and peeked inside. A sight of Changkyun sleeping peacefully under the thick and warm blanket on his bed welcomed your eyes and you smiled, closing the door slowly.

You went inside your bedroom, next to Changkyun’s. Your room was not that big and spacious, but you wouldn’t complain about it. If you wanted a bigger bedroom, then you had to find an apartment with bigger room in it, and that would mean more money you have to pay for the monthly rent. Thus making you already satisfied with such small bedroom.

Your bedroom was small with cream walls and it has this single bed and floral bed covers with a bedside table along with a few novels next to it. It had a medium – sized black closet, a small make up table with your make up tools on it and birch wood planks as the floor. There was also a wall – sized mirror and a medium – sized window with a light blue flowing curtain. You could see the clear and beautiful night view of surrounding areas as your room was in the 10th floor of the apartment.

Turning off the lamp, you slowly cradled into bed and snuggled in the comfy floral covers. Closing your eyes and was about to open the imaginary door of your dreamland, when there was a knock on your window. You ignored it, thinking it’s only some pebbles blown by wind and accidentally hit your window.

You could hear the knock for the second time, but you still ignored it. When it’s finally the fourth time, you opened your eyes but still not moving your body, feeling there’s something wrong and it’s not just some pebbles hitting your window. You were not afraid if it might be thief or some serial killer trying to open your window, because you’re in the 10th floor. Unless they had the ability to fly or had wings like superhero or vampire –

...

Wait, vampire?

You jumped out of bed, turning on the lamp and went to open your curtain. You squeaked in surprise when you a shadow figure floating right in front of your window and a pair of crimson eyes gazing at yours. You exhaled a deep breath and pressed your hand on your chest in an effort to calm your racing heart.

“Shin Hoseok! What are you doing outside my window?!” You quickly unlocked the window and opened it. “Come in, before someone might see you from down there!”

The blonde vampire didn’t need to be told twice as he jumped inside and you looked outside the window to see if there’s anyone down there saw Hoseok flying in front of your window, when there’s none, you quickly closed it and also the curtain. You turned on the lamp and you were shocked to see blood stains around Hoseok’s lips and chin.

“Oh my God, Hoseok, what happened???” You asked with concern. Hoseok was a bit confused about your question. He touched his face and he could see his fingertips stained with red.

“Ah... I just fed on someone. I must have not wipe it clean enough.” Hoseok, who was wearing a long – sleeved white shirt, held his hand up, planning to wipe his blood – stained face with it.

A scene of you caught Hoseok sucking the blood from someone’s neck in the dark alley replayed in your mind, sending a shiver down your spine. Your eyes widen in shock when the tip of Hoseok’s white sleeve had been stained in blood. Maybe Hoseok used it to wipe his face before he came here. You quickly grabbed his hand, stopping his movement. “Wait! You will just ruin your shirt! Well it’s already ruined...but let’s not ruin it for more...”

You ran off to the bathroom and came back with a basin of water and a clean cloth. “Sit.” You told Hoseok as you eyed your bed. Hoseok complied and you sat next to him. You dipped the cloth into the basin and slowly drew it back up, water sluicing from the cloth as you squeezed it in your fist. You wiped Hoseok’s lips and chin softly with care. You silently relieved as the blood easily disappear after you wiped on it.

Hoseok kept watching you and let you continue wiping the cloth all over his blood – smeared lips and chin. Hoseok was quite surprised you would take care of him like this instead of panicking because he appeared before you with blood – smeared face and even telling you he just finished sucking someone’s neck. You accidentally met Hoseok’s crimson eyes and your cheeks tinged a light pink at how intense his eyes on you. You quickly turned your face away, dipping the cloth back into the water and watched as the color slowly changed into a pink from the blood, rinsing it out before wiping Hoseok’s face until its fully clean.

“Why did you come here instead of going home?” You asked, dipping the cloth back into the water again, rinsed it, squeezed it and this time trying to remove the stain on Hoseok’s sleeve.

“I happened to fed nearby, so I thought to pay a visit and maybe looked at your sleeping figure?” Hoseok said with a teasing grin on his face. You couldn’t help but to notice the tip of Hoseok’s fangs kept peeking out of his mouth when he spoke and you didn’t know why but you found it cute. You quickly threw the thought away as you felt it’s so silly to think vampire fangs are cute.

“Since when did you change your status from a vampire to a creepy stalker?” You grunted in annoyance as the stain on Hoseok’s sleeve couldn’t disappear perfectly. You gave up with it. You put the cloth into the basin and walked out of the room. But you stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Hoseok suspiciously. “Wait... You’re not thinking of drinking my blood now because you’re still thirsty for blood, right?!”

“What?” Hoseok chuckled. “Of course not. I already fed enough outside to make me full until next week.”

You sighed in relief and went to the bathroom. You put the basin and the cloth on the sink. You weren’t going to wash those now, since the sound of water running might wake Changkyun up and walked back to your room. “I thought you’re already full from the pasta you ate just now?” You asked, closing the door behind you. Hoseok’s eyes has changed back into brown from red and his fangs were back to normal one.

“Only certain vampires get full with human foods. As for my case, human foods are still not enough to make me full. Thus I still have to feed once a week, to satisfy my thirst and to maintain my self control.” Hoseok explained, watching you as you sit on the bed, next to him. You then remembered the last time  – and maybe also the first time – you saw Hoseok sucking someone’s neck was a week and half ago. You now understood the reason behind Hoseok’s anxiety in the morning and after dinner. You were glad as Hoseok is now fully on ease and calm.

“May I ask you something?” You started, feeling a little bit uncertain to ask the question you had in mind.

A small smile appeared on the blonde’s handsome face. “Is it about what exactly happened to my family and how did I turn into a vampire?”

Your eyes widen in shock. “How did you know...?”

Hoseok chuckled and pinched your cheek softly. “You had this big question mark of curiousity on your face for the whole time I told you and Changkyun about my parents after dinner.”

You blushed a bit, not expecting Hoseok to pinch your cheek like that. “But... You don’t have to tell me, though, if you don’t want to. Because I know it must be the most painful and bitter memory for you, and you maybe don’t want to remember about it – “

“It’s okay. I want you to know.” Hoseok leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Hoseok closed his eyes, the scene of the ‘ _bloody accident_ ’ occured to him and his parents invading his mind so easily. Hoseok’s lips slightly curved upward into a pathetic smile. It had been years and years, yet Hoseok still could remember it clearly like it just happened yesterday and he couldn’t forget it no matter how much he wanted to.

You sat patiently, waiting for Hoseok to tell you the story. Few minutes has passed since Hoseok closed his eyes, and Hoseok hasn’t opened his mouth yet. You shifted in your seat as the awkward silent filled your room. Maybe asking Hoseok to tell you about his story was indeed not a good idea at all. “Ho – “

“It was when we’re walking into the forest, looking for a good spot to camp on...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~ the next chapter will be about how did Wonho turns into a vampire~


	5. Hoseok's Dark Past 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

** HOSEOK’S FLASHBACK **

* * *

It never came into Hoseok’s mind that his mother was lucky enough to won the first prize on the lottery, which was a free family trip to Europe for a week. That explained why the Shin family were in the middle of one of Europe’s favorite woodland for camping. Apparently, the outer parts of the forest had been filled with other people’s tents, so Hoseok and his parents decided to go further and further inside until they arrived to the deepest and darkest parts of the forest, which they had no idea it was an off – limit area.

“Dad, don’t you think it’s not really a good idea to go further anymore? Let’s stop here and set up the tents. I’m afraid we would encounter some wild animals’ nests if we go further in or we would get lost.” Hoseok suggested with concern.

“Hm... You maybe right. Alright, let’s stop here.” Mr. Shin nodded in agreement, causing Mrs. Shin to sighed in relief because she was already tired from walking.

“Hoseok, give me a hand. Let’s set the tents up before the sun sets.” Mr. Shin told, pulling out the tents and also the poles from the bag. Hoseok nodded, putting down his own bag and made his way to help his father.

Mrs. Shin also put her bag down on the ground and stretched her arms up over her head. She patted her shoulders and groaned about how sore they were, thanks to the hours of walks while carrying the heavy bag. “I’m going to search for some firewoods then.”

_ “It’s humans...” _

“What?” Mrs. Shin stopped her tracks as she heard something weird from her left. She turned her head to the said direction and her eyes widen at something she had just discovered.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Mr. Shin asked, as he spotted her wife standing still with her head turned to her left. Her face was telling him like she just had seen something unusual and shocking. When she didn’t answer, he frowned and quickly approaching her after he finished setting up the tents, Hoseok also followed him in curiousity. “Honey?”

“L – Look at that....” Mrs. Shin stuttered, slowly pointing her index finger to her front. Hoseok and his father looked up at the direction and their eyes were now as wide as hers, with their mouths gaped in awe.

Before their eyes, there was a narrow but long path between the trees. And if they didn’t see it wrong, there was an old manor at the end of the path. Hoseok shivered when their eyes met the manor. He got this feeling that there’s something wrong about the manor. What the feeling is, Hoseok couldn’t explain. But there were voices inside his head that kept telling him to avoid the building, turn away and pretend like he had seen nothing.

Hoseok and his mother flinched as they heard a sudden tiny cracking sound, only to found it was from Mr. Shin who stepped into a branch as he slowly walking along the path leading to the manor. “Dad, what are you doing?!” Hoseok whispered, which he had no idea why he do that instead of talking in normal voice. It was like there is _something_ or _someone_ would hear him if he didn’t keep his voice low.

“What else? To check the manor, of course!” Mr. Shin answered, his eyes fixed on the said building and his legs kept moving to there.

“Have you lost your mind?” Mrs. Shin half – hollered. Just like her son, she could feel there’s something wrong about the manor. But unfortunately, her husband was thinking otherwise. “Don’t be stupid and come back here!”

Mr. Shin ignored his wife and kept walking. Hoseok and his mother looked at each other with hesitation, before they also followed Mr. Shin down the path from behind.When they reached the gate, it was open, sending a chill down Hoseok and his mother’s spines.

As they walked through the gate, the manor now became visible in front of them. The three story Victorian home had a southern flair to it, with four two story columns making up the front entrance. Painted white with blue shutters, the manor was uniquely adorned with detailed metalwork surrounding both the lower and upper porches. Protected by a metal fence, the house looked appropriate for any well to do family.

“It’s...creepy.” Hoseok mumbled to himself. The Shin family used their eyes to check the old and maybe unoccupied manor before them, though they failed to notice the shadow looming in the attic window.

_ “It’s humans...” _

Mrs. Shin shivered and her face became pale at once. “I – I heard it again...”

“Heard what, mom?”

“D – Darling... L – Let’s go back to our tents, o – okay...?” Mrs. Shin grabbed the hand of her beloved husband, attempting to lead him back to their tents. Her voice was now shaking as well. “I – I have bad feeling about this manor...”

“Don’t be silly, my dear. We have come this far, checking its inside won’t hurt, right?” Mr. Shin bluntly said, releasing his wife’s hold on his hand, he had already reached the front door and turned the handle to open it. Hoseok and his mother had no choice but to follow Mr. Shin entered into a dark, dusty foyer. Coughing up dust, they somehow made their way down the hallway despite the darkness.

Mr. Shin then pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. Hoseok and his family were taken aback at the sudden appearance of someone’s face right in front of the flashlight, causing them to scream out loud. It’s a girl, with a shining crimson eyes and a wide evil smirk adorned her pale face. The girl licked her lips and as she opened her mouth to say something, Hoseok managed to caught the glimpse of her sharp fangs in it.

_ “It’s humans...!!! Everybody, come out!!! We have foods!!!” _

As soon as she said that, the Shin family heard the sound of a door being slammed shut and then locked. Looking back, the front door was no longer cracked open, which meant they were trapped inside the manor.

“AARRGGHHH!!!”

“Dad?!” Hoseok snapped his head to his father’s direction. His eyes widened and his face pale at the sight in front of him. The girl with crimson eyes before had her fangs stabbed down onto his father’s neck, and he dropped the flashlight on his hand at the same time he screamed in pain and tried to pull the girl’s head away from his now – dripping – fresh – blood neck.

_ ‘V _ _ – _ _ Vampires?! I thought vampires only exist in the story book!’ _ Hoseok thought.

“NOOOO!!!!”

Hoseok could hear his mother’s scream this time. As her flashlight dropped on the ground, it briefly illuminated Mrs. Shin who had fell down on her knees with two dark figures, each on her sides and their heads pressing on each sides of her neck.

_ “Then you’re mine...” _

That was the last thing Hoseok heard and the flashlight bounced away into the dark was the last thing Hoseok seen before a stinging pain caused by two sharp things assaulted his neck and stole his consciousness away.

* * *

Hoseok woke up to _the_ feeling of the droplet hitting his face. He slowly regained his consciousness but somehow his whole body was too heavy to move. His fingers slightly twitched, more droplets hitting his face and some part of his body. _‘Rain...?’_

Hoseok finally able moving his eyelids up, slowly and slowly until it half – opened. The sight in front of him was blurry so Hoseok forced his eyes to blink for few times slowly before he could look better.

_ ‘What happened to me...?’ _ Hoseok asked himself, moving his head slowly to look around, finally regained control of his own body. He could only see roots, branches and leaves around him and also some tall trees. Hoseok were also seeing two things laying not far from him which he had difficulties to recognize what are those. _‘Trees...? The...forest...? And what are those weird long thins laying there...? How did I ended up here...?’_ Minutes later, Hoseok slowly regained his strength back as he managed to move his body and sitting up. _‘That’s right... We’re here in this forest to camp... And then_ _ – _ _ ’ _

Hoseok hissed and suddenly groaned loudly, moving his hand to press onto his neck in reflex, where he felt a throbbing pain just now. _‘W_ _ – _ _ What happened to my neck...?! Wait... Why I could feel two small holes in my _ _ – _ _ ‘ _

Flashbacks of the old manor and what happened inside ran through Hoseok’s mind. _‘M_ _ – _ _ My parents! Why am I here?! Where are mom and dad?! I _ _ – _ _ I have to go back to the manor and save _ _ – _ _ ‘ _

Hoseok stopped his train of thoughts as he remembered he had seen _two things_ laying not far from him. An idea...A really terrible one appeared on his mind about what might those _two things_ be. Hoseok trembled at his own thought and his eyes slowly moved to the left.

He was right...

There his parents were...

His _lifeless_ parents. Covered with dirt and dried blood, with the same small holes on their necks.

His _dead_ parents who looked like they had been completely drained out of their blood.

Hoseok crawled to where his parents were. His trembling hands caressing each of his parents’ faces. Hoseok flinched at how cold their skin were. “Why... Why am I the only alive...?”

Hoseok bit hips lower lips, so hard until he’s sure it’s bleeding right now. As he felt his tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, the droplets of rain began to fall from the darkened sky and soon the rain was growing stronger. Hoseok screamed out loud at the same time a sudden thunder struck, drowning out his voice. The clothes had easily doubled in weight with the water seeping into the fabric, but Hoseok couldn’t care less. Tears never stopping under the steady fall of rain. He was in pain because he just lost his beloved parents. But what hurts him more was...he is now the same _blood sucking creature_ who killed his beloved parents.

And from now... Hoseok had to do the things that killed his parents in order for him to keep living...

* * *

** END OF HOSEOK’S FLASHBACK **

* * *

“I don’t know if I should call myself lucky or not... Apparently, the vampire who sucked me, didn’t suck all of my blood completely until the last drop. Thus the vampire venom infected my remaining blood and that’s the reason why I didn’t die...” Hoseok paused, licking his lower lip and took a deep breath. “And it happened _five hundred_ years ago...”

Hoseok frowned as he heard some sobbings from your direction. Turning his head to you, he was beyond surprise to see you crying. “H – Hey...” Hoseok panicked a bit, wiping the tears on your face with his thumb. “Why are you crying...? Are you scared of me now...?”

You shook your head and suddenly, you launched yourself to Hoseok’s body and hugged his torso. Hoseok was taken aback with your sudden act, but nevertheless, he still wrapped his arms around you and gave you soothing caresses on your back.

“I’m sorry for your loss...” You started between your sobs. “A – And I’m sorry to suddenly cry like this... But... I can’t help but to think it must be so lonely to live alone without your parents and so painful to live as a vampire who killed your family for five hundred years already...” Yeah, the number really did shock you. The thoughts of you being an immortal vampire and had to live by sucking people’s blood for five hundred years, alone, were really too much and so frightening for you. How could Hoseok managed to do it?

And no. You were not scared of Hoseok at all. In fact, after you heard Hoseok’s stories, you felt like you want to stay by Hoseok’s side forever. Because you kind of understood his pain of losing his dearest family, and something deep inside your heart telling you that you should never leave Hoseok and stay close to him for as long as you can. But you just couldn’t tell him aloud about it.

“I’m not actually alone... Thanks to Minhyuk...” Hoseok smiled in gratitude at your concern. Yeah... If Hoseok had not met Minhyuk, Hoseok couldn’t even imagine what his life would be without that vampire...

* * *

** HOSEOK’S FLASHBACK **

* * *

It was around 6 months had passed since the day Hoseok turned into a vampire. A vampire Minhyuk who had visited Europe to get rid of his boredom, heard this suspicious rumor about some people who camp in the forest, often to disappear without trace. Since Minhyuk was bored and thinking it could help him with it, Minhyuk decided to pay a visit to the said forest.

A disheveled smelly shoulder – length hair, a ripped shirt and pants, exposing every inch of his white skin there and there, a dirt – covered body and an unshaved face with dried blood smeared around his lips. Hoseok was that kind of mess the first time Minhyuk encountered him. Hoseok just finished buried the dead body of his nth victim in the ground when Minhyuk finally showed himself behind Hoseok.

“A newborn vampire, huh...?” Minhyuk muttered to himself. But Hoseok still could hear him, turning around and releasing a dangerous low growl to the uninvited guest. Hoseok knew Minhyuk was a vampire because he caught a glimpse of red on the latter’s eyes though it quickly disappeared.

Hoseok flinched and put his guard up when Minhyuk slowly moved towards him. Hoseok wanted to attack the vampire before him, but somehow the calm demeanour Minhyuk had in him cause Hoseok to think twice about it. Hoseok had no idea why he has this feeling says Minhyuk was different with those bloodthirsty vampires who mercilessly attacked him and his parents in the manor.

“Will you come with me?” Minhyuk simply asked, holding his hand out to Hoseok. Hoseok just blinked his eyes, looking down at the hand with confusion before he looked up to met Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk smiled before he continued, “I can teach you to be more _less_ _ – _ _ vampiric _ than you are right now.”

The next thing he knew, Hoseok had already put his hand on Minhyuk’s, agreeing to come with him. Somehow Hoseok knew he could trust him.

* * *

** END OF HOSEOK’S FLASHBACK **

* * *

So it was thanks to senior vampire who found him named Minhyuk, that now Hoseok was able to control his bloodlust and to not attack every human that comes into his sight like before. Minhyuk managed to make him to survive on animal blood, but Hoseok still needed the human blood once a week. But at least he was improving. 

“Hoseok?” You called for the vampire’s name, an interesting question suddenly appeared in your mind. Your tears had stopped by now.

“Yes?”

“Does it feels lonely to live with Minhyuk, just the two of you, in these...five hundred years?” You asked. “And... Have you ever falling in love with a human girl, just like the movie?”

Hoseok was a little taken aback by your second question. He didn’t know if he should think that question as a funny one or not, because you must had been watching too much romantic movie about vampire with a human, causing you to think about that question.

“Well... Yes sometimes it feels lonely when there are only the two of us... But I won’t complain about that.” Hoseok started. Yeah right, like he would tell Minhyuk about how dull his vampire life is because there are only two of them in the house, though sometimes Minhyuk would bring his vampire friends or relatives home for a couple of days. Minhyuk would surely beat him to death, telling Hoseok about how ungrateful he is towards the man who saved his life, and then chop his head off. Hoseok shivered at his own thought. “While for falling in love...”

_ “NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!” _

Hoseok growled silently as a familiar woman’s voice from his past ringing in his mind. There was one more unpleasant incident occured in Hoseok’s life years after he turned into a vampire. Though he didn’t plan on telling that story to you tonight. If the story about how the vampire killed his parents and turned him into a vampire didn’t scare you away from him, this one maybe would.

“I had. Once. But we didn't ended up together because...I realized that vampire and human can’t be together.” Hoseok made up a reason, not planning to tell you the true story about his love story back then and he resisted the urge to smile when your questioning eyes were shining in curiousity and your head tilted in a cute way, wanting for more explanation from him. “Because I would live longer than my girlfriend. She would feel dejected when she gets older and older until she becomes a granny while I stayed in my twentieth forever, and she would die before me.”

“Then... Why don’t you...change her into a vampire too...?” You hesitantly asked, a bit afraid if that question is a bit too sensitive for Hoseok, which fortunately was not.

Hoseok shook his head. “No. I don’t have heart to put my fangs into her neck so I could turn her to a unhuman creature who can’t die like me. Because I doubt she want to stuck with me and drink human blood forever.”

“But if I were your girlfriend, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind getting bitten by you and turned into a vampire so I could spend my life with you forever...” You mumbled to yourself.

“What is it?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow as he asked like he didn’t hear you. Though with his super vampire hearing caught each of your words perfectly, he still wasn’t sure by what you meant by those.

“N othing.” You shook your head. You then realized you were still hugging Hoseok’s torso and the latter still embracing you in his thick arms. Even though it’s so comfortable and Hoseok didn’t say anything about it, you pulled away slowly and Hoseok pulled his arms back too. “Can I ask something from you?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you just drink from me instead?” You suggested and it made Hoseok’s eyes widened in surprise. You could tell Hoseok was yelling ‘Have you lost your mind?’ to you through his eyes. Well, you yourself was thinking it’s such a crazy idea to suggest to a vampire, it even might kill yourself. But after you knew about Hoseok’s dark past, and how much he really wanted to stop his blood – sucking routine because it reminded him about how his parents died, you felt like you wanted to do something that could help him feel less suffering. “Can you? Because I don’t want you to hurt anyone else anymore.”

Hoseok was touched by your kindness. He never expected you to volunteer your own blood to satisfy his thirst only to stop him to suck other people you rarely know. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” You weren’t quite sure if it was a good thing or not that Hoseok rejected your offer. “Is it because you’re worried that you will lose control and ended up sucking my blood until the last drop?” You paused for a bit, gulping down your saliva as the imagination of your own words came into your mind. You quickly shook your head to kick it away from your mind.

“If you know that, then why did you still offer your blood to me?” Hoseok growled, staring at you in disbelief. He stood up and then walked few steps away from you, facing his back to you. “Do you want to leave Changkyun alone in this world because of your reckless words?”

“Because I believe in you, Hoseok.” You said again. “You’re no longer the... _newborn_...vampire that lacks of self – control...” _‘Am I using the correct term about the human who just turned into a vampire?’_ “...like you used to be. You’ve changed now. And I know you will never kill me.”

Hoseok slightly flinched at your certain one word. _Believe_. You _believed_ in him when he himself still didn’t believe in himself? Hoseok snorted, the tips of his lips slowly curved into a grin. _(Y/N), you’re really such an unique girl._

Still...

_ “L–LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SICK VAMPIRE! I DON’T KNOW YOU ANYMORE, SHIN HOSEOK!” _

Hoseok sighed, turning his body slowly to face you. “I will still say no to that.”

“Hoseok – “

“As my gratitude for your concern, I will try to stop my weekly routine of sucking people’s blood and I will only drink from wild animals from now on.” Hoseok quickly continued before you’re about to protest.

You kept quiet for few moments and finally decided it’s still better than sucking people’s blood. “Alright... That sounds...goowwd.” You quickly covered your mouth as you yawned out of sudden, and Hoseok glanced at the clock on your bedside table to see it’s already two and half in the morning.

“Go to sleep, (Y/N) .” Hoseok walked closer to you who was rubbing your sleepy eyes and nodded at Hoseok’s words. You laid your body down on your soft and comfortable mattress at once, letting Hoseok pulled the blanket up until it covered your neck. “Sleep well.”

“Good...night...” You whispered weakly and it didn’t take long for you to fell asleep.

Hoseok smiled, watching you sleep, your breathing deep and even. Your face really looked so peaceful while sleeping, too peaceful for someone who just listened a dark past of a vampire and who crazily just offered her blood to a vampire. Hoseok ran a hand through your hair and then down onto the side of your face.

“Is this a second chance given by God to a vampire like me? A second chance to love someone?” Hoseok mumbled to himself, before he pulled his hand away from your face and then flew out of your room through the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Hoseok's another dark past about his love for a human girl~ Stay tuned for it~


	6. Hoseok's Dark Past 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

** Around 300 years ago... **

Lee Minhyuk was a vampire who really loved to travel. Well... Travel might be a wrong word to describe it. As a vampire, Minhyuk just didn’t like it to stay too long at one place. Usually Minhyuk would stay in one place for a month or so before he move away to other safe place. Besides, he liked to visit some vampires  – who were as old as him, who were able to survive on animal’s blood and human foods like him – whom he met in his ‘ _traveling_ ’ in some country.

That’s why Hoseok  – who Minhyuk brought along to his ‘ _traveling’_ – was very surprised to see there are still so many vampires exist outside the manor of the _incident_ and Europe. And what surprised him more is...those vampires who Minhyuk visited to, were so gentle and behaving just like a normal human! Totally different with the one who bit him!

Hoseok once asked Minhyuk about this, and Minhyuk told him if the one Hoseok and his family encountered in Europe was actually one of many vampire covens who completely had no self – control for human bloods and didn’t value on human life. That’s why the vampires with higher statues ordered them to reside in the deepest part of the forest and with the help of the Europe government, they made the place becomes off – limit. So Hoseok could say... He and his parents were really so lucky and unlucky at the same time for being able to found them.

Still, Hoseok wouldn’t say anything about it anymore. What’s done is done. He had changed into a vampire and his parents were gone.

One day, Minhyuk brought Hoseok to a group of his vampire bestfriends, called INFINITE family, currently resided in Austria as nobles. It consists of Sunggyu, the head of the coven, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Howon, Sungyeol, Myungsoo and Sungjong. The family treated Hoseok well, and Hoseok was closest with Howon and Myungsoo.

Then, Hoseok also met her.

Yoo Shiah was her name.

She was a daughter of noble family who is close with INFINITE family. Hoseok met her for the first time when she visited the manor to ask Sungjong to take a walk together. With a beautiful small eyes and plump tiny lips featured on her cute tiny face, a long brown hair that fell down her back in loose curls to her waist, and dressed in beautiful cream dress with gold flowers embroidered into it, were already enough to captivate Hoseok with a single look.

Minhyuk, as Hoseok’s unofficial guardian, didn’t like the idea of Hoseok wanting to court Shiah, because, **one** , he worried about her safety as Hoseok hasn’t completely controlling his bloodlust yet, **two** , Shiah didn’t know anything about vampire existence, and **three** , he doesn’t want to give any trouble to his bestfriends because Shiah is the daughter of one of the most powerful nobles in the area. 

Hoseok told him that Shiah was an interesting girl to be friend with, and he was sure they would be nothing more than a friend, but Minhyuk didn’t buy that. But after few attempts of Sunggyu persuading him, and Woohyun kept telling him it’s okay and it might be a good experience and learning for Hoseok, Minhyuk finally agreed to it.

It actually went pretty well. Shiah apparently had taken interest to Hoseok as well. Shiah’s family also approved of their relationship because Sunggyu lied to them about Hoseok was their relative and also from noble family who came from far and faraway country. Minhyuk didn’t expected to see Hoseok never trying to dig his fangs on Shiah’s neck or anyone else he seen each time he and Shiah dating outside. _‘He’ve grown up a lot in these 200 years.’_ Minhyuk thought, looking like a proud father.

Too bad the moment didn’t last long, though. 

It was when Hoseok and Shiah are together inside her family’s private horse carriage riding to the most beautiful lake in Austria, as they wanted to see the amazing scenery of emerald – green water. On their halfway there, a group of bandits ambushed them, wanting to abduct Shiah.

The bandits killed the coachman first, causing the horses to freak out and ran away leaving the carriage alone. Shiah obviously frightened and she shifted closer to Hoseok, clinging to his arm for protection as if her life depended on it. Unfortunately, she missed the color changing on Hoseok’s eyes. Red slowly replacing the brown on the orbs as the blood scent from the dead coachman stood out to his inhumanly vampire nose. Hoseok’s fangs slowly became visible now.

Shiah’s loud terrified scream and the carriage door opened revealing the figure of bandits were the last thing Hoseok heard and saw before his vampire instinct taken control over him.

* * *

Sungjong who had the most sharpest senses among his family, could hear Shiah’s scream clearly even though she’s faraway and a very distinct blood scent entered his nose. Sungjong shivered when the blood scent was not from just one person, but from many. The youngest member quickly informed the other about this, and all of them including Minhyuk wasted no time to depart.

The scene in front of their eyes truly shocked them. A broken carriage in the middle of the street with dead bodies surrounded it, and everything including the street is covered in fresh blood. Thankfully, the INFINITE family and Minhyuk were already mature and stable enough to not get affected by the strong scent of the crimson liquid.

“STOP IT!!!”

That familiar scream from the trees on their left didn’t go unnoticed by them. Sunggyu told Sungyeol, Dongwoo and Howon to take care of the carriage and the corpses, Myungsoo and Sungjong to make sure no one came this way, while he, Woohyun and Minhyuk went to check on the scream.

It only took them 3 seconds to find Hoseok and Shiah. Shiah, sitting down on the ground, leaning her back against the trunk with Hoseok, half – kneeling next to her and...licking the blood dripping down from the cuts on Shiah’s forearm. Clearly, a trembling – in – fear Shiah was trying to pull her hand away from Hoseok’s grip on her wrist, but the latter just wouldn’t release her.

“HOSEOK!!!”

* * *

** Few moments ago... **

Shiah who had stayed inside the half – broken carriage all the time, watched as the last bandit dropped to the ground and...didn’t breathe anymore. Shiah didn’t know how Hoseok managed to make those bandits spurt a lot of blood out of their mouth only by few punches on their body. Hoseok looked down at the dead bodies and he smirked in triumphant. Shiah didn’t know why, but Hoseok really looked so terrifying and dangerous in her eyes. Shiah made a wrong move by looking away from Hoseok’s figure only to get her eyes landed on the bloody dead bodies on the ground, causing her to feel like throwing up and make a sound that caught Hoseok’s attention.

Shiah quickly covered her mouth when Hoseok looked at her. With those red eyes and brief appearance of fangs behind his slight opened mouth, Shiah knew if Hoseok is a vampire, though she never believed they exist until now. Shiah shut her eyes tight when Hoseok walked towards her, afraid if he would attack her too. She tensed when something  – which she’s sure it’s Hoseok’s hand – grabbed her arm. With her eyes closed, she felt herself being lifted and then being put down three seconds later.

Shiah frowned when her back and butt couldn’t feel the softness of the leather chair of carriage anymore. She could feel...her back was now leaning against a huge and rough thing, and there’s something funny poking her butt through her dress. She opened her eyes only to found herself leaning against a tree trunk and sitting on the dirt, and she was a mile away from the broken carriage. She was about to ask herself how could Hoseok take her here from the carriage in just three seconds, then she remembered she read about vampire and their improved speed.

“Shiah...”

Hoseok’s voice makes Shiah flinched, as the latter didn’t realize the vampire had been sitting next to her. Seeing a terrified look on Shiah, Hoseok took initiative to move backwards a bit, creating a safe distance between them.

“You’re...a vampire?” Shiah stuttered, fear was evident on her voice.

“Yes...” Hoseok said. “I’m sorry I’ve been hiding it from you, it’s because I don’t want you to be afraid of me and stay away from me.”

“Of course I’d be afraid of you and stay away from you! You’re a vampire! You will hurt me like what you did to those bandits!”

“No I won’t!” Hoseok retorted. “We’ve been going out for two months, and you never see me trying to dig my teeth into your skin, right?”

Shiah went quiet for a moment. Hoseok got a point there. Indeed he never did anything vampiric to her from the first time they met until now. Shiah felt herself get less – terrified now. “Then... Why did you...”

Hoseok didn’t need to hear the complete sentence of it as he knew Shiah was referring to those bandits he slaughtered. Hoseok sighed. “It’s to protect you, of course. I actually didn’t want to show you my vampire self, because I knew how you will react about it. But if I didn’t do that, you might get hurt and I’d kill myself for allowing you to get hurt when I’m by your side to protect you...”

“Hoseok...”

“I’m sorry I’ve scared you. Now, please wait here while I’m going back to find Sunggyu and the others for the help.” Hoseok said, standing up.

“Wait Hoseo – Ouch!” Shiah bent forward and was about to grab Hoseok’s hand to stop him from leaving when there’s something sharp cutting through her forearm and creating a short line on her skin where her blood slowly started dripping down from. “Bad sharp branch...”

Hoseok stopped his movement when an alluring scent hit his sensitive nose. His whole body tensed at the scent. He was pretty sure it’s scent of fresh blood, but why does this one smell so different than the other? This one smell so sweet and...

The next thing Hoseok knew, he’s already back to kneeling next to Shiah, her bleeding arm on his grisp.

“H – Hoseok?” Shiah looked at the vampire with confusion. She had a bad feeling inside her heart when Hoseok grabbed her arm and she started to get panic when Hoseok lowered his head to her wound. “Hoseok, what are you doing?!” She tried to pull her arm back but Hoseok’s grip on it was too strong for her. Her face went pale when Hoseok opened his mouth, revealing his sharp vampire teeth. “STOP IT!!!”

Shiah screamed, half pain, half terrified, when Hoseok’s fangs dug into her fair skin. Blood kept flowing out of her wound faster than before, thanks to Hoseok sucking on it. Shiah kept begging Hoseok to stop, but like a newborn vampire, Hoseok couldn’t control his bloodlust anymore after he tasted Shiah’s blood. Hell, maybe Hoseok had no idea what he is doing right now at all.

“HOSEOK!!!” Shiah screamed once again, but to no avail.

Not long after that, Sunggyu, Woohyun and Minhyuk finally arrived before them. Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok’s collar with his vampiric strength and quickly pull him away from Shiah’s arm. Woohyun quickly tend Shiah’s wound and Sunggyu standing in front of them, to guard them in case Hoseok escaped from Minhyuk’s grip and try to attack Shiah again.

“HOSEOK! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!” Minhyuk landed a hard punch right on Hoseok’s cheek, who struggled to escape from Minhyuk.

Luckily, the punch did work on Hoseok, and Hoseok’s sense came back to him and he finally recognized Minhyuk’s face. “M – Minhyuk?”

“What happened?!”

“What do you mean by what happened? And... Ouch... Why did you punch me...” Hoseok hissed in pain at his stinging cheek and his eyes widened in shock when he finally realized what just happened moment ago. “Shit – Did I just...” Hoseok shifted his gaze to Shiah, whose body trembling hard in fear. He just _sucked_ on Shiah’s blood. How could he? “Shi – “

_ “NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!” _

Hoseok flinched at the evident fear on Shiah’s shout. Shiah was now glaring at him with her wet eyes, tears threatening to come out from her brown eyes.

_ “L–LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SICK VAMPIRE! I DON’T KNOW YOU ANYMORE, SHIN HOSEOK!” _

Hoseok felt a pang in his heart. Shiah was now scared of him... He just hurted the girl he likes, the one he should protect from evil and now she’s scared of him, wanting him to be far away from him. His vampiric side just hurted him...

“Minhyuk, leave this place. We’ll take care of this mess and her memory of this incident.” Sunggyu told Minhyuk and the silver – haired vampire nodded at him.

“I’m sorry for the trouble we caused, Sunggyu hyung. And thank you.” Minhyuk tapped Hoseok’s shoulder, whose eyes still fixed on Shiah. “We’re leaving, come on, Hoseok.”

Hoseok sent a brief glance to Minhyuk, before he looked back at Shiah once again. Hoseok hung his head low, bit his lips so hard until it bleed and clenched his fist tight enough to let his nails dug into his skin.

Shiah’s eyes softened a bit when she think she saw a drop of tear rolling down on Hoseok’s face before the latter turned his back against her and ran away with Minhyuk, never showing themselves in front of her anymore.


	7. I'm...In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

Minhyuk didn’t need to look up from the book he’s reading to know Hoseok’s having a nightmare from the heavy steps the latter made on his way to living room. “Is it about _her_?”

Hoseok nodded, though Minhyuk didn’t see it as his eyes were busy reading the words written on the book, the silver – haired vampire knew Hoseok just nodded.

“It’s been long since the last time you dreamt about your past with Shiah, though.” Minhyuk added.

“Yeah.” Hoseok went to kitchen, taking a glass of water to drink. He slowly drank it and soon he was spacing out.

Hoseok’s mind wrapped in reminiscence of the time when Minhyuk brought him to his home, explaining why Hoseok could lost his control over Shiah’s blood when he’s doing fine with the others. Apparently, if a vampire is in love with a human, the blood of that human would be like an _‘intoxicating drug’_ to the vampire. The smell and the taste would be hundred times sweeter than normal blood, and it would be easy for the vampire to be taken over by his or her bloodlust even if he or she an older and experienced vampire. Moreover, whenever a vampire is in love with a human, then that vampire could only survive by drinking the blood of his or her beloved. Other blood wouldn’t be able to satisfy his or her bloodthirst anymore. Thus, vampire really should avoid falling in love with a human and should only in love and mate with his or her fellow vampires.

“Maybe the dream tried to tell you to stay away from the girl from the café, Hoseok.” Minhyuk said, flipping another page of his book. “So that _bloody_ incident won’t happen for the second time.”

“I’m not in love with her, Minhyuk.” Hoseok retorted. “And there is no way I would let that incident to happen again in my life. Never.” He sighed. “Because I swear to myself back then that I will never fall in love with anyone anymore. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me anymore. Once is enough.”

With that, Hoseok left the house and Minhyuk silently watched him running off into the forest with lightning speed. Minhyuk closed his book and leaned his head against the headrest of the couch. “I doubt that, though.” He mumbled to no one but himself, referring to the Hoseok’s denial about his feeling. “Love is really so complicated. I’m glad I never fallen in love with a human until now.” Minhyuk shrugged and continued reading his book.

* * *

“Spill it. You’re dating the boss, right?”

The sudden question from your co – worker/bestfriend, Kihyun, almost make you drop the tray of empty glasses on your hand and Hyunwoo, who accidentally heard it, almost press a wrong button on the cash machine.

“W – What are you talking about, Yoo Kihyun?!” You half shouted in disbelief, giving the tray to the other co – worker to wash it.

“Come on, tell _us_ the truth!” Kihyun said, causing Hyunwoo to frown at the word _‘us’_ when the shorter guy was the only one who curious about the relationship between you and Hoseok. “Boss usually only comes here once or twice per month! But since the first time you met him here, he now comes thrice per day! One!” Kihyun held up his index finger right in front of your face. “In the morning to drop you off. Two!” He raised another finger to make a two, “In the afternoon to have a lunch with you, whether it’s in his room upstair or outside. Three!” And he raised another finger to make a three with his hand. “In the evening to fetch you here and drive you home!”

“O...kay...?” You wasn’t too sure about what to answer as you’re a little bit confused how those things make Kihyun thinking you and Hoseok are dating, or maybe you’re just pretending to be dumb about it.

“If he doesn’t do those things because he’s in love with you and want to spend a lot of time together with you, then what else?!” Kihyun added, he sounded more and more excited as seconds passed.

“Well... It’s... Eumm...” You were at loss of words, since you had no idea about what to say.

Let’s think about it. Hoseok always fetch you in front of your apartment every morning because he wants to protect you from Hyungwon and to not let him bother you and Changkyun. Then, you and Hoseok always had lunch together because you want to make him full by getting him eat a lot of human foods and make him stop feeding on human blood anymore, even if you know it might be not working. Then, Hoseok always fetch you after work and Changkyun from the daycare center, saying he doesn’t like the idea of a woman and a child walking home alone.

...

Wait...

Aside from having lunch together, why Hoseok insisted on drive you to work every morning and to home every evening? What’s the real reason behind it? Somehow you couldn’t think of anything other than because Hoseok cares about you so much. Maybe Kihyun was right, that Hoseok is actually in love with you?

You blushed at your own thoughts. The pink on your cheeks of course didn’t went unnoticed by your small – eyed bestfriend. A sly grin appeared on Kihyun’s face and he playfully poked your cheek. “Oh? Our (Y/N) is blushing? So I was right then about the two of you are in love with each other?”

“Stop it, Yoo Kihyun!” You fanned your flushed face with your hand as you feel it was getting so hot around your cheeks area. “Hyunwoo oppa! Why are you just standing there? Help me to shut him up!” You half whined to Hyunwoo who had been watching the two of you in amusement.

“Don’t worry. He will stop now, since the boss has arrived.” Hyunwoo said, looking at the entrance direction. You turned your head to look at the said direction, and you couldn’t help but to smile at the figure of Hoseok entering the café.

...

Wait, why were you smiling just because Hoseok is here? Quick, erase that smile off your face or Kihyun would tease you about it.

“Now you’re smiling like you’ve just seen the love of your life. Are you sure you’re not in love with him?” Kihyun teased, but you pretended to not hear it.

Alright, it’s too late to erase the smile on your face now since Kihyun seen it already. Oh, whatever.

“Hoseok, you’re here.” You made your way to Hoseok and you frowned when Hoseok seems to be spacing out and didn’t aware of your presence before him. He looked like...sad? Why? “Hoseok?”

Hoseok finally snapped out of his thoughts and he finally aware of you. A smile quickly replaced the sad look on his handsome face, though it looked a little bit forced. “Ah, I’m sorry. I was...thinking about something.”

You shook your head and smiled at him. “It’s okay. Where are we going to eat today? Should I cook something for us to eat or we’re going to eat outside?”

“Let’s eat here. There are still some packs of ramyeon left in my room upstairs, right?” Hoseok said. Ever since you knew ramyeon is Hoseok’s number one food, you had keep a lot of ramyeon in his room. Eating ramyeon too much is not good for health, but since Hoseok is vampire, you were thinking it’s okay, maybe.

You nodded. “Okay, go wait for me upstairs and I’ll bring the ramyeon and your usual coffee for you.”

Hoseok kept watching you as you disappeared into the kitchen  – which you tried your best to ignore the teasing look Kihyun sent you as you walked passing him – . Hoseok closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_ ‘(Y/N) is a nice girl... I like her a lot. But I don’t want her to experience the fear and hurt like what Shiah had long ago. Should I keep a distance from her?’ _

“It’s rare to see you sigh like that, Hoseok.”

Hoseok opened his eyes to see Hyunwoo in front of him. “Hyunwoo...”

“Having some problem?” Hyunwoo sat on the empty seat and he beckoned Hoseok to do the same, which Hoseok did. “Is it about (Y/N)?” Hoseok didn’t answer as he let out another deep breath, but that was enough for Hyunwoo. “So, Kihyun is right...”

“About what?”

“That you’re in love with her.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened in shock and he released a soft chuckle. “Me? In love with her? No, that’s impossible.”

“Then why are you having that look on your face?” Hyunwoo asked. “The look of being afraid of losing someone precious.”

“Well, I am afraid of losing her.” Hoseok said. “She knows about my dark past, she knows about who I actually am, yet she is not afraid of me and she even offered to help me.” Offered your _blood_ to him, to be exact. “She’s really a nice girl and I love to spend my days with her. But I’m just afraid that one day, I’ll unconsciously hurt her, make her fear of me and I totally don’t want that to happen.”

Being a good friend with Hoseok, both Hyunwoo and Kihyun knew if the latter was not just an ordinary human. It’s been years since Hyunwoo and Kihyun work here and knew him, yet Hoseok still looked as young as the first time they met. Both of them had a rough idea about the real identity of Hoseok, but they never mention him about it since he respect Hoseok’s privacy and he would wait until his best friend tell him about it himself. That’s why, even if Hyunwoo had no idea about what is this _‘dark past’_ Hoseok had to make him afraid of hurting you, he still didn’t want to ask about it.

“Look, Hoseok.” Hyunwoo rested his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, earning his full attention. “Whatever it is on your mind that makes you think you might hurt her in the future, don’t ever think of trying to stay away from her. She chose to stay close to you, to care about you even after she knows your true self and whatever you did on your past. She trust you and she is certain that you will take a good care of her and to not hurt her, so why don’t you try to trust yourself too?”

Hoseok was quite surprised at Hyunwoo’s advice. The way Hyunwoo said those things is like he knows about him being a vampire, even if he never told the latter about it. But Hyunwoo does got a point, there. Hoseok really should try to believe in himself, to believe he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. “Thanks for the advice, Hyunwoo. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go have a lunch with her. She’s waiting.” Hyunwoo pointed at you who had been waiting for Hoseok with a tray of two bowls of ramyeon and two glasses of coffee near the stairs. Hoseok smiled and stood up, making his way to you and went upstairs to his room together.

“So? What are you guys talking about?” Kihyun said, approaching Hyunwoo who is still sitting. “Has Hoseok hyung tell you about who he really is?”

Hyunwoo shook his head slightly. “No, he’s just having some thoughts about (Y/N) and I just gave him some advice.”

“Hyunwoo hyung...”

“Yes?”

“If Hoseok hyung is really _that one_ that we are thinking about, would he and (Y/N)get a happy ending together?” Kihyun asked, worry was evident on his face. “Both Hoseok hyung and (Y/N) are really nice person, I really hope they would be happy together and neither of them would get hurt by their difference.”

“I know they could make it. Just trust in them.” Hyunwoo said, standing up and patting Kihyun’s shoulder. “Anyway, are you free tonight? Because I’m thinking about us having dinner together.” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun, but he’s avoiding the latter’s eyes while asking.

“Oh my, are you asking me for a date?” Kihyun grinned in teasing way.

“Well, you can call it a date, if you want to.” Hyunwoo said, still avoiding Kihyun’s eyes.

“Sure, why not.” Kihyun let out a wide smile, showing Hyunwoo the cute dimples under his eyes and successfully make the older one’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and lame chapter indeed. Anyway I hope you still enjoy it~


	8. Happening Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a good–looking vampire sucking on someone's neck on the street at the middle of night is already worse enough for you. Oh wait, which one is worser comparing to you finding out that vampire is actually your boss on the next day? No, no, those two maybe are still better that the fact that good–looking vampire is interested on you and want to stays close to you, getting know more about you.
> 
> So here's the story about how your ordinary life changed into an extraordinary one with an addition of vampire named Shin Hoseok.

** Rated this chapter M for violence~ **

* * *

“Changkyun – ah, your noona is here!” One of the teacher in the daycare center announced from the doorway of the classroom where Changkyun had been waiting for his sister to pick him up inside , with Jooheon to keep him company.

“Come on, let’s go outside.” Jooheon stood up from the table where he is playing block game with Changkyun while waiting for you. Changkyun also did the same and followed Jooheon to the doorway next to him. Outside of the classroom, you and Hoseok were standing there.

“Changkyunnie, you’re also being a good boy today, right?” You cheerfully asked your little brother as soon as he met your sight.

“Of course!” Changkyun nodded and let you helping him put his jacket on. “Ah, Hoseok ahjussi is here too! Are we also going to have dinner together for tonight?” He asked happily as he recognized another person standing next to his sister.

“Yes, what do you want for dinner tonight, hm?” Hoseok bent down to Changkyun’s level and picked hip up, setting him over his broad shoulder. “Ah, let me hold it.” Hoseok quickly said, referring to Changkyun’s backpack on your hand. Without a chance to say anything about it, Hoseok already snatched the said backpack from your hand and hold it with his other free hand. You smiled at him in appreaciation.

Jooheon blinked his eyes as he watched the warm scene in front of his eyes. You spotted the dumbfounded look on Jooheon’s face, feeling curious what did they do until he make such a face. “Jooheonie?”

“I swear if I don’t know you well enough, I would think that you and Hoseok are a young newlywed young couple and Changkyun is your son.” Jooheon said out of nowhere, making you blush and both Hoseok and Changkyun seemed to be surprised at Jooheon’s words.

“W – What are you talking about?! W – We’re not – Me and Hoseok – W – We definitely don’t look like a young newlywed young couple!!!” You stuttered and Jooheon just grinned at your stutter and flushed cheeks. Even your ears were also getting red by now. You and Hoseok? Looked like a married couple? No, no, no, that would be so impossible!

“Relax, (Y/N)! I’m just kidding!” Jooheon had to chuckle at your funny reaction. “But, in my opinion, both of you really do look like a couple and a good one too.”

“Jooheon, seriously, stop it! It’s not funny.” You crossed your hands at your chest, sending a glare to Jooheon. But sadly, your glare didn’t look scary at all, thank to the bright pink on your face.

“I’m agree with Jooheon ahjussi!” Changkyun suddenly joined in.

“Changkyun, not you too!” You stared at your little brother in disbelief.

“Why are you so opposed to an idea of us being a couple? Do you hate me? Or am I not good enough for you?” Hoseok faked a hurt puppy look on his face, his lips also curved into a cute pout.

As you were speechless because Jooheon, Changkyun and even Hoseok himself teamed up to tease you, Jooheon gave the other boys a thumb up and Changkyun high – fived Hoseok. “I’m out of here!!!” You exclaimed, stomping your way out of there like an angry child who is not allowed to buy her favorite doll by her parents and Hoseok followed behind you with a laugh after he bid Jooheon goodbye.

* * *

Hoseok later brought the Im siblings to the famous Japanese food restaurant. They visit there often for dinner because Hoseok said it has the most delicious udon and ramen ever, which Changkyun then mumbled something about Hoseok’s love for  something like  ramyeon.

Hoseok stopped his car in front of the shop’s entrance, letting you and Changkyun get out first and waiting for him while he went to park his car. After Hoseok found a good empty spot and finished parking his car there, Hoseok stepped out of the car and closed the door. At the same time, there were three girls walked passing in front of him and Hoseok growled when his nose caught the sweet scent from their neck as the wind coincidentally blew towards their way, exposing their delicious neck from their hair.

“Oh fuck – “ By now Hoseok’s eyes were completely turned red. His head was spinning and his mind kept telling him to go after them and suck their blood repeatedly. It had been three weeks long since the last time he sucked on human’s neck as he had been doing animal blood diet. But thanks to those girls, the urge to drink human blood invaded Hoseok’s mind. His throat suddenly felt so dry, his breath became erratic and he wanted stab his fangs on their neck so bad right now.

Hoseok licked his lips and he looked around the parking lot to see there’s no anyone but four of them. Hoseok had this wicked smirk on his face, thinking it’s a good chance for him to attack the girls and make it quick before anyone knows.

Hoseok stealthily approached the girls from the back and one of his hands already reached out to grab the girl in the middle. The tip of his fingers were already touching the girl’s collar when a voice invaded his head.

_ I believe in you, Hoseok. _

Hoseok flinched at the familiar voice in his mind and stopped in his track, staring wide – eyed at his hand. His mouth slightly gaped open in shock, silently asking himself what did he just trying to do? Hoseok swiftly pulled his hand away and moved away, creating a safe distance between him and the girls.

_ I believe in you, Hoseok. _

That’s right. He almost forgotten. The reason why he had been doing animal blood diet starting from three weeks ago is because of you. That night in your room, when you were being foolish enough to offer your blood to Hoseok and Hoseok told you he would try to stop his weekly routine of sucking people’s blood, he wasn’t lying about it.

From that moment on, Hoseok’s really determined to make himself to rely only on animal blood for living and to avoid human blood for as long as he can , forever, if it’s possible . Even though Hoseok would love to stop digging his fang into human’s neck as soon as possible, Hoseok still prefer human blood rather than animal blood as it didn’t as satisfying and as sweet as human one.

But…

For the sake of you who believed in him…

_ (Y/N). _

Ever since that fateful night when you caught Hoseok sucking someone’s neck, you were always there to make his days. His dark and gloomy days had been became colorful with the presence of your beautiful face, the charming gaze from your eyes, your cheerful laugh, the sweet smile of yours and your beautiful voice. Hoseok wasn’t wrong when he thought you’re going to make his days more exciting and not bored like hell like usual from the first time his eyes met you. And now, he couldn’t get enough of you.

Hoseok sent one last glance to those neck–exposed girls before he turned around and walked away, leaving them alone peacefully. He made his way to the entrance, where he could see you and Changkyun waiting for him there, with an unusual proud smile on your face.

“What’s with that smile?” Hoseok asked, but you just shook your head to answer him.

Little did he know that you watched him from all the time and you’re so happy that Hoseok was able to leave those girls unharmed, ignoring his vampire instinct. “Let’s get in.”

You didn’t know what has gotten into you when you out of sudden grabbed Hoseok’s hand, ignoring how cold his skin is, and led him inside through the entrance. Hoseok startled at your blunt move, and he couldn’t deny how he loves to feel the warmth of your hand on his. Hoseok gently held your hand back and he just let himself be dragged inside. 

* * *

Hoseok walked out of his large bathroom with a red towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping down from his blonde hair and the little droplets slid down his well – built chest and disappeared on the towel. Moving to stood in front of the window, Hoseok could see the grey clouds were completely covering the sky. It seemed the sun had a very tiny chance to show up today, so Hoseok didn’t have to worry about its light that could burn his skin if he doesn’t cover it properly.

Hoseok put a grey button down short – sleeved dress shirt, which its fabric was stretched tight across the muscles of his chest and everyone could see clear through it, and also a tight jeans. Recently, Hoseok wore tight clothes like that for almost everyday because he loved it when you sneakily glanced over his chest muscles and you would turn away with a red cheeks as he caught you doing it.

Hoseok went to the kitchen to see a bowl of  ramyeon, steam billowed up Minhyuk had prepared for him. Hoseok grinned at senior–bestfriend vampire’s kindness and reminded himself to thank him later. Sure vampire didn’t have to eat human food to live, but weirdly, ramyeon was capable to make him feel a lot better just like drinking human blood.

After he’s done with ramyeon, he put his shoes on and tied the laces, planning to go to your place by foot. Sure the distance between his and your house were so far –well of course it _is_ far when the fact is that Hoseok’s was deep inside the forest and yours was in the downtown– that even a car needed one hour to reach there, anyone who is stupid enough to try goes there by foot maybe would pass out in the middle of the way due to fatigue.

Except for the vampire boy named Shin Hoseok.

Thanks to his extraordinary vampire strength and speed –even though he didn’t want to admit it, but he found those skills he earned after he became a vampire were very useful at times like this, well, to meet you of course–, he only needed 10 to 15 minutes to reach your apartment. To be honest, he prefer to go anywhere by foot rather than using a car since it was a lot faster, but to not gain any unneeded suspicion from people around him, Hoseok would use the vehicle sometimes.

Hoseok would chose small alleys that people rarely goes to and sometimes he would jumping from rooftop to rooftop when it was too crowded, heading in the direction of your apartment. When Hoseok almost arrived at his destination, he slowed down his superspeed and walked just like a normal human. 

What did he saw on the building entrance really surprised him. You were standing outside the entrance to the apartment block, Changkyun was standing next to you like usual and also…a familiar extremely tall young man he recognized as Chae Hyungwon, the stubborn guy who knew no ‘give up’ in his dictionary.

Judging from your annoyed face and the glare Changkyun gave to Hyungwon who just smirked in arrogance, the tall man must had been persistently asking you to be his girlfriend again and it pissed you off. And honestly? Hoseok slowly began to get angry as well, because how dare he was to go back here again and to disturb you?

Hoseok’s ear perked up as his sharp ears easily caught what were you and Hyungwon talking to each other about while he kept a safe distance and decided to keep an eye on them first before doing anything reckless.

“Please leave us alone.” You said quietly, trying to keep calm despite your patience almost reached its limit.

“I will leave, only if you say ‘yes’ and be mine, (Y/N).” Hyungwon said. “And this time, I’m serious about not going easy on you anymore if you keep going to reject me.” He continued with a low and a bit dangerous voice that sent shivers down your spine, his eyes were burning with determination. You gulped down your saliva, suddenly feeling uneasy because Hyungwon was serious and your heart was screaming to you to run away from him.

“Kyunnie, let’s go back inside.” You quickly tightened your grip on Changkyun’s tiny hand that you had been holding for a while and earned a vigorous nod from the little boy.

Just as you turned around and took two steps away from Hyungwon, the latter grabbed her wrist tight. “You’re not going away this time.” He growled and yanked your arm strong enough until you lost your balance and fell down to the ground.

“(Y/N) noona!” Changkyun shouted in shock seeing his older sister suddenly fell down and quickly went to your side. “Noona, are you okay?!”

“I – I’m okay...” You muttered before slowly sitting up. You hissed softly, feeling a little bit burning feel on her right arm. You looked down there and you could see a small cut on your skin, probably it got grazed by a hard surface of the ground. “Ouch...”

“Noona, your arm – !”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a little scrape...” You quickly said, trying to calm Changkyun down. Okay, that’s it. Hyungwon was indeed a jerk, but you really couldn’t believe he just yanked you like that and he didn’t even help you to stand up or even apologize! He just watched you in amusement instead. “Chae Hyungwon – “

You stopped your lips from moving to yell at Hyungwon or whatever else you had on your mind when there was someone suddenly appeared behind the taller man. Your eyes widen in shock and Hyungwon who saw your face, turned around to see a very furious Hoseok standing behind him.

It was just like a déjà vu when Hyungwon’s eyes met again with those terrifying bloody crimson orbs one, but the only difference was the tips of Hoseok’s fangs peeked out slightly from under his lips. Hyungwon definitely remembered him, it was the guy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, acting like a white – horsed knight to save his princess from some bad guy and threatened him until he ran away, terrified, back then.

But no, this time Hyungwon tried to be strong and pretended to not being affected by those murderous glare Hoseok sent him. “It’s you again.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and sighed out loud. “What do you want? Will you mind your own business and not meddle with us?”

“Didn’t I clearly warned you to not **_ever_** touch or hurt her again?” Hoseok snarled dangerously. Hyungwon glance down when he heard a crack of knuckles from Hoseok’s fist and he gulped down his saliva.

“So? What if I just did?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, giving a challenging look to Hoseok. “Do you want to beat me like what you said back then?”

Alright, bad move.

Hoseok smirked. “Oh hell yeah I do.”

The next thing Hyungwon knew, Hoseok’s fist had already connected to his belly, causing Hyungwon to folded in on himself, stepped back and screamed loudly in pain. Hyungwon didn’t have a chance to register what just happened as Hoseok grabbed him by his collar and landed a fist on his face, a cracking sound cuts through the air and blood spurt out of his mouth. Hoseok smirked in satisfaction when Hyungwon’s lips and chin adorned with red, he was about to deliver another punch but your voice quickly stopped him.

“Hoseok!”

Hoseok’s fist halted just merely an inch from Hyungwon’s face.

“Just...let him go, Hoseok.” You muttered, slightly relieved you managed to stop Hoseok in time. You knew if Hoseok didn’t use his full vampire strength to punch Hyungwon, but the latter would surely die if he received two or more of it. “Don’t make another sin by killing him. He doesn’t worth it...”

“I was actually going to kill him for real because he hurts you, (Y/N)...” Hoseok whispered between his gritted teeth. He slowly released his grasp on Hyungwon’s collar and he fell down with a loud thud on his butt, his whole body was trembling in fear. Hyungwon looked at you and back at Hoseok for last time with terror in his eyes, before he slowly get on his feet and stumbled his way away from them, this time, leaving and not coming back to you for sure.

Hoseok’s lips curved into a smirk of arrogance at the sight of retreating back of Hyungwon. The smirk didn’t last long as Hoseok suddenly smelled something sweet, fresh and...addicting. He sniffed again and the sweet scent was getting heavier, filling the surrounding air and invaded his sensitive nostrils. “What’s this smell...” Hoseok asked himself. “It smells like blood... But it’s somehow...different than those blood I always drank. I never stumbled upon a sweet – scented blood like this – No, wait... It's similar like Shiah's– ”

“Noona, your arm is bleeding!”

Changkyun’s scream broke Hoseok out of his thoughts. Hoseok gasped, realizing the identity of the sweet scent was the scent of your blood running down your skin from the small cut on your arm. Hoseok gulped, licked his bottom lips and unconsciously, slowly approaching you and Changkyun. _‘I...want to taste it...’_

“Wait for me, noona! I will call for Jooheon hyung to bring some bandages and ointment for you!”

“W – What? Changkyun, you don’t have to do that – “

Changkyun didn’t listen to his sister and he just ran back inside the apartment and disappeared from your sight.

“But I’m really okay though... It’s just a small cut, and the blood will stop sooner or later... There’s nothing to worry about...” You talked to yourself, staring down at the line of blood rolling down her arm.

Hoseok squatted down next to you who still sitting on the ground, his eyes never the red line on your arm. The closer he got to your arm, the stronger the sweet scent was... And he slowly started to losing his sense.

“Oh, Hoseok...” You smiled at the man next to you. “You saved me again. Thank you so much. How did you manage to always comes everytime I was in a danger?” Your smile faltered when you got no response from him. You looked at Hoseok with confusion when the latter hold your arm and leaned his head down to sniff at your cut. “Hoseok…?” No answer from him, and you felt uneasy now as something hit your realization. Hoseok’s eyes were still fully red and his fangs were getting slightly longer. You sweatdropped and tensed, almost forgot that Hoseok is a vampire for a moment.

_ Hoseok was attracted to your blood… _

Hoseok used his tongue to lick the flowing blood on your arm slowly and let out a soft hum, he looked like a child licking his favorite ice cream. It shocked you of course, because this was your very first time to witness Hoseok licking _your own_ blood like this. You had no idea if it was because of fear or for other reasons, your heart was racing too fast for you to think straight.

Hoseok’s fangs grazed your skin around the cut before he let out a smirk that sending shivers down your spine. Your eyes widened in horror feeling Hoseok began pressing his fangs onto your skin, ready to pierce through it and wanting to get more blood coming out from the cut. You wanted to pull your arm away but Hoseok’s tight grip on it prevented you to do that.

“Hoseok!” You screamed out the vampire’s name and it effectively makes Hoseok flinched, finally came back to his right senses. As soon as you felt Hoseok loosened his grip, you quickly pulled your arm back and quickly covered the cut with your palm.

“What did I–“ Hoseok stared at your arm for a moment before his eyes lifted up to met yours. His red eyes softened and slowly turning back to usual brown one, his bloodlust vanished as soon as he found you staring at him with fear and total shock. “Fuck–“

Hurting you and making you fear of him was the last thing he wants to do, and now… He just did the latter to you… Hoseok silently cursed himself and felt sick of himself. Hoseok tensed when the blood started to coming out of your cut again, the sweet and addicting scent once again filled the air.

“Hoseok–!” You called as the older man suddenly stood up and ran away, leaving you alone.

No, Hoseok just couldn’t stay there for longer. His mind couldn’t stop thinking about how sweet and delicious your blood is. Much more sweeter than those blood he had been drinking, and now his mind kept telling him he need to drink more, to go back to you and lock you in his room so he could suck on you everytime he want to, he didn’t need anyone else’s but your blood only for the rest of his infinity life.

And that meant only one thing.

Hoseok was now _in love_ with you.

Now that Hoseok was in love with you, the smell and the taste of your blood would automatically change to be hundred times sweeter than anyone else for Hoseok’s own sense that was hard to resist. Just like what happened between him and Shiah long ago. Starting from now on, Hoseok could only rely on your blood, because other than yours wouldn’t be able to satisfy your bloodthirst anymore. 

And that was a really, really, really bad thing.

That’s why vampire was very restricted to falling in love with a human, and fuck, Hoseok just did it.

Hoseok prefer to lock himself in his house and starving himself until he’s very weak and die, rather than to hurt you with his sinful poisonous fangs. Moreover, there’s a big chance for him to completely lose his control once your blood running down his throat and he ended up sucking it till the last drop, and also making you turn into a vampire.

No, Hoseok wouldn’t let that happen.

Hoseok didn’t want to make you to go through the same dark path like his. To live forever watching the people around you getting old and leaving you behind, and you had to hurt someone so you could live on.

Never.


	9. Getting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: THERE’S A SELF–HARM ATTEMPT ON THIS CHAPTER. READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK*

Ever since that day, you never meet Hoseok anymore and you couldn’t reach him at all. 

Well, you just couldn’t since you don’t have his number. 

The reason? 

Maybe because both of you didn’t need it at all, since Hoseok always visited you everyday and sometimes he would sneak into your room by your window on night and talk until you fell asleep, that’s why both of you never bothered to ask for number.

You even didn’t know where Hoseok lives. Hoseok had once told him he’s living with his friend somewhere deep in the forest, but he never told you where is it.

You looked down at your patched up arm and an image of Hoseok’s guilty face when you pulled your hand away clearly appeared in your mind. You had no idea how did your face looked like back then until Hoseok was showing such guilty face. Did you put a really scared face to him? 

You sighed out loudly. You shouldn’t have show that kind of face even though you knew it very well that Hoseok wouldn’t deliberately hurt you. Hoseok just attracted to your blood scent, and you actually didn’t mind to give some of your blood at all to him if that would make him happy. Stupid face for showing a scared look without your permission, you blamed your face.

Nevertheless, you really should find Hoseok no matter what it takes.

And of course...

It's easier said than done.

Finding Hoseok was really the hardest level mission in your life ever. Really, really, really hard!

Even Hyunwoo and Kihyun who had been working for Hoseok for a long time didn’t know where Hoseok lives and didn’t have his number too! They even didn’t know any of Hoseok’s relatives –well, that’s understandable– or anyone else beside them that knows Hoseok. You even asked Hyunwoo and Kihyun to give you three days off work to search for Hoseok –which gladly they gave it to you–  and spent them looking for him nearby, but to no avail of course.

A month has passed and grief started to consuming you. There wasn’t a day without thinking about Hoseok and missing his presence next to you. All day, all night, Hoseok kept your mind busy that even you were dreaming about yourself running around in the dark trying to find Hoseok every night.

Hoseok had been a part of your life for too long and now that he was gone, it feels so lonely and everything just...changed. You felt like your life was no longer the same.

You really missed him. Too much until you almost had no appetite, lesser sleeptime because you chose to explore around the city at night looking for the vampire rather than sleep. That explained why you looked so pale and tired, and thinner, really almost like a living zombie. Sometimes you would smile to others who were worried about your condition and ensure them you were alright and they really didn’t have to worry about you, but they of course didn’t believe you.

They knew if your smile was a fake and a forced one. Your smile was not as wide and as cheerful like before. Even Changkyun refused to go to daycare center and insisted on staying by your side because he’s really worried about you. Hyunwoo and the others also kept telling you to stay at home and get some rest. But you were just too stubborn.

* * *

You yawned as you preparing a breakfast for yourself and Changkyun in the kitchen. Changkyun looked at you with concern while waiting patiently at the dining table.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” You said, putting down a plate of sunny – side up egg with a toast and a glass of milk. Changkyun kept a good eye on you and he sighed at the clearly visible eye bag on your face. You lifted your hand up to cover your mouth as you yawned again and Changkyun sighed.

“Noona... Do you have a fight with Hoseok hyung?” Changkyun’s sudden question makes you froze. “Is that why he doesn’t come here anymore? Is that the reason why you don’t get enough sleep nowadays...?”

“No.” You muttered softly. Hearing Hoseok’s name suddenly make your eyes teary and you almost laughed at yourself for being so emotional with just a mention of his name. You quickly walked away from the table so Changkyun wouldn’t see your wet eyes. “We didn’t have a fight... And he’s not the reason why I don’t have enough sleep...”

“Noona, you’re a bad liar.” Changkyun said. “I always hate anyone who makes you sad. And this time, it’s Hoseok hyung who became a bad guy who makes you sad like this. But this time, I can’t hate Hoseok hyung. Because I know that noona loves Hoseok hyung so much and hyung is your source of happiness, because you love him. Because I know that you will smile again if you meet Hoseok hyung. That’s why I can’t hate him. I don’t know why did both of you fight, I will help noona pray to God that hyung will come back soon and everything will be back to normal again.”

You blinked your eyes and slowly turned your head to look at Changkyun with disbelief. Was he really a 6 years old boy? But why he sounded like a wise adult and where did he get to learn to say such amazing words?

_ 'Hyung is your source of happiness, because you love him.' _

“I – I’m not...in love...” You stopped your sentence midway. You took a deep breath and let it out. Who were you going to fool? Changkyun was right. You were _in love_ with a vampire named Shin Hoseok. If it wasn’t love, you wouldn’t be so miserable like this just because he isn’t there by your side. It’s because you _loved_ him. That’s why days without Hoseok was really killing you slowly from inside. “Yes, I love him.”

“Well I don’t hate him.” Changkyun added. “But at least allow me to scold Hoseok hyung when he comes back later okay? I’m going to make sure hyung regrets for making you sad like this!”

You chuckled softly and went to caress your little brother’s head affectionately. “You’re really a cute and a good boy.”

Changkyun let out a wide toothy grin, at least he made you laugh a bit and he was satisfied with himself.

* * *

“Kihyun – ah, can you take another ice cream cake out from freezer? We’re already out of it inside the display.” Hyunwoo said after he examined the cake display to see which cake should he restock inside it.

Finishing wiping the dirty table with a clean cloth, you looked at Kihyun who was about to take a tray of drinks on the counter to customer’s table but stopped as Hyunwoo gave him a task, giving a nod to the older man. “Let me do it!” You quickly volunteered yourself.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). Let me do it.” Kihyun smiled at you. “If you’re done, go back into the locker room and rest.” He continued because you still looked so tired, and the black circles under your eyes just makes it worser. Hyunwoo also nodded in agreement because both of them knew you’re still not feeling well after Hoseok disappeared.

You smiled in gratitude to both of your bestfriends/co – workers. “I’m fine, guys. Really. I should do something to keep me busy or I’ll keep thinking about him.”

“Alright then. (Y/N), will you help me take the cake out then?” Hyunwoo said.

“Of course!” 

So you went inside the kitchen and took out the said ice cream cake from the freezer. You borrowed a clean cake – cutting knife from the cabinet of knives and cutting the cake into slices. _‘It’s almost lunch time... If Hoseok was here, maybe I can steal two slices of this and take it upstairs to his room and have lunch together...’_ You thought to yourself and let out a small sad smile.

“Ouch!” You let out a small shriek as you suddenly cut your index finger. You shook your hand vigorously and quickly put your cut finger inside your mouth and sucking it as fresh blood began to flowing out fast.

An idea suddenly came into your mind and you slowly pulled your finger out, staring at the blood that slowly forming a straight line down to your finger.

_ Hoseok. Vampire. Blood. _

Well... If Hoseok couldn’t be found anywhere, why didn’t you summon him here instead...?

* * *

Taking one last glance to ensure Changkyun was sleeping soundly on his own bed, you slowly closed the door of his bedroom, not making a slightest sound to not wake him up. You walked into your own bedroom and opened your window wide, shivered as the cold night air entering your room. You looked up at the starry sky with a beautiful full moon rimmed with a tint of white shining down on the city, you stared at it for a few moments and smiled.

“Alright, here I go...” You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, feeling nervous out of sudden. You were going to make Hoseok comes to you by his own will with the crazy idea you got after you cut your finger, which was using your blood as the bait. You looked around the things you had prepared on the table next to you in case the plan is failed.

Tissue, ointment, bandage, and...a cutter. The last one was only your back up plan and you were hoping you don’t have to use it. And...yeah, basically, you were ready now.

You poked the cut on your index finger with your nail slowly and started to pinch it as hard as you could until the cut opened again and the blood started to make its way out of it again. You ignored it for a while and let it once again form a red line down your finger until it wetting your palm slightly.

You held your hand out and let the night breeze blew on it. You shivered as the air was really cold tonight and it chilled your fingers and hand to the bone. 

“Hoseok. I don’t know where you are, but I believe you can smell my blood no matter how far you are from here with your keen senses of smell, especially when it’s about blood.” You uttered, hoping your voice could be heard too. “So why don’t you come here?”

When you stopped talking, only the sound of clock ticking and a slight sound of the wind blowing through the trees that filled the silence. You waited for another minutes but there was no sign of Hoseok coming here. “Then I guess I have no choice but to do this to make you come, Hoseok.”

You pulled your hand back and cleaned the blood on your finger and palm with the tissue, applied ointment to your cut and wrapped it with a bandage. Then you grabbed the cutter you had prepared and attached the sharp metal on your wrist.

You realized if this idea of cutting your wrist sounds really crazy just because you want to make Hoseok comes here. If this was failed, either you will welcome your death or people would think of you as a crazy and harmful person and you might lose your custody of Changkyun. You might ended up being forced into a mental institute and lose everything you had. But you were ready to take such a big risk as long as it will makes Hoseok comes here.

You inhaled a deep breath. “Here I go.” You shut your eyes tight and prepared yourself for an extreme pain from your wrist. But just as you were about to move the cutter on your hand, you could feel something holding onto your hand and prevented you from doing so.

** “Stop it.” **

A voice could be heard from your side. You’re confused whether it’s only the voice from your imagination or there was really someone standing next to you. You decided on the latter because of the fact that something like a hand, a cold one, was grabbing yours, you slowly opened your eyes and looked to your right.

“Hoseok.” You almost cried at the face of the person you really missed met your sight. You held back the tears that were threatening to come out as your eyes met with the reddish brown orbs that you haven’t see since the last month. “I will stop. Only if you come back to me and not disappear like that again.” You mumbled with your half – shaking voice.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t!” Hoseok half – growled at you. “I still remember how I made you scared when I lick your blood back then! I promised myself that I won’t do anything to scare or harm you because of my vampiric side, but looked what I did! I almost dig my fangs into your skin! You’re lucky I was able to regain my control of my vampiric side, but what if I can’t do it on the next time? I hate myself for being such a threat to the safety of the person I **_love_**. I’m **_in love_** with you, that’s why I have to leave and think that we should never meet again.”

“I...still don’t...understand.” You shook your head. Even though you knew Hoseok was actually feeling the same way towards you, you held back the urge to hug Hoseok and scream ‘I love you too’ and both of you got a happy ending like a confession scene in the romance drama.

“A vampire could only feed with his love interest if he accidentally fallen in love with a human. In this case, I can’t feed on someone’s blood other than yours. I locked myself in my room for a whole month and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and the taste of your blood I licked. That was a very torturous month for me because I tried my best to restrain the thirst for your blood.” 

Hoseok’s voice was getting lower and deeper as he explained. He glanced down at your bandaged finger and his eyes were fully red for a second before they turned back to brown. “And you just made it even worse by using your blood as a bait. Even after you bandaged your finger, the scent still lingering on my nose. You have no idea how hard I’m trying right now to not bite you right here, right now.” 

Hoseok clenched his fist tight and his fist was shaking so hard. “Please, tell me to leave **_now_** and never come back here to see you again, because I don’t know how long I am able to control myself.”

You couldn’t believe the sight in front of your eyes. This was your first time to see Hoseok like this. Weak, anxious, pale  – he was already a bit pale from the beginning but this was just too pale like he’s going to die soon – and so vulnerable. You could also see the muscles on his body that he were so proud of were getting smaller. His hand which still grabbed on yours was also trembling so hard because you knew if Hoseok was indeed trying to not let his vampiric side taking over him.

If you see it thoroughly, the tip of Hoseok’s fangs slowly peeking out of his lips and his eyes were already half – red. It was just like that time.

But this time, it was different. _You_ were different. You were not afraid at all.

You quickly took the bandage off your finger and you sighed in relief that blood is still coming out from the cut. Hoseok tensed when you suddenly pressed your bleeding index finger into your lips. His eyes were screaming ‘ _What are you doing?!’_ but you paid no attention to it. You could feel Hoseok’s lips slightly closing and opening, like he’s confused if he should lick it or not. You smiled reassuringly at the vampire before you. “It’s okay, Hoseok. I’m not afraid, this time. Because I know you sincerely don’t want to hurt me. And I **_believe_** in you. I want to help you. Sure it might be hurt when you bite me, but I **_believe_** you won’t hurt me beyond that, I know you can make yourself stop before that happens. So why don’t you believe in yourself, Hoseok?’

Hoseok’s eyes widened in shock at your genuine words. How could you still said you believe in him even after the incident back then? A normal girl would already scream at him to go away and leave her alone when he showed her his vampiric side. But you were different. You even brave enough to offer your blood once again to him.

_ ‘(Y/N), you’re really such an unique girl...’ _

Hoseok didn’t hesitate anymore as he slowly began to lick the flowing blood on your finger for a while before he dug half of his fangs into your finger to get more of the crimson liquid out. You bit your lips hard to not create any voice of pain that could make Hoseok stop sucking. It was a new weird feeling for you to had your finger getting sucked its blood by a vampire, but it’s...bearable and not scary at all.

Hoseok closed his eyes. The feeling of your blood running down Hoseok’s throat and hitting his stomach was total bliss. It was really the best blood he ever tasted. It was sweet, thick and refreshing, and it satisfying the thirst he had for this last month. 

_ ‘I **believe** you.’ _

Thanks to your encouraging words, it had been around five minutes since Hoseok started drinking on your finger and there was no sign of his vampiric side threatening to take over him. Hoseok opened his eyes to met yours, exchanging a meaningful stare and both of you smiled to each other. Your smile was a proud one because Hoseok finally did it.

“Stop, Hoseok.”

Hoseok groaned in annoyance because his feeding time is being stopped and you chuckled in amusement. Hoseok released your finger and you smeared your lips with your blood. Hoseok raised an eyebrow in amusement and you were grinning at him, one eyes winked at him to give him a sign to kiss you on the lips. Hoseok smirked as you caught the sign and pulled you closer by the waist and wasted no time to place his lips on yours.

Hoseok was being rough even if it’s your first time, but you soon found yourself to like it. Hoseok sucked on your lower lip before nipping them. Tongue would peeked out sometimes to lick your blood – smeared lips.

“Let me ask you again.” Hoseok asked as he broke the kiss, feeling you needed air. “I’ll try my best to not depend on your blood that much. But are you really sure you don’t mind me drinking your blood everyday?”

“I don’t mind giving my blood as much as my beloved vampire needs, and whenever he wants.” You said.

Hoseok smiled at you affectionately and pressed his forehead against yours. “Thank you for believing in me.”

You hummed. “I love you, Hoseok.”

“And I love you too.”

“Cool, my boyfriend is a vampire.”

“And my girlfriend is a human.”

Both of you then laughed together.


	10. EPILOGUE

** Few months later... **

Kihyun couldn’t help but to sneak a glance at you once in a while. He was worried ever since you stepped inside the café this morning with that pale face of yours and limping steps. Feeling that there’s someone watching you from behind while you were putting dirty glasses from an empty table to  a tray, you slowly glanced to your back only to found Kihyun staring at you with concern.

“I. Am. Fine.” You said, walked passing him and entered the kitchen to put the tray in the sink and came back out. Even though you said you are fine, you felt nauseous and dizzy again, stumbling into Kihyun who was quick enough to catch you in process.

“Fine your ass.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“But I’m really fine!” You insisted, but your pale face was saying otherwise. “Okay, maybe I’m not that fine. I’m just...having an anemia maybe.”

“You have what? Okay, that’s it. Go upstairs and get some rest inside Hoseok hyung’s room until this place close d !” Kihyun said, slowly leading you to the stairs. You wanted to say something about it but Kihyun sent you a dea dly motherly glare and you just shut your mouth tight.

Kihyun held your hand tight as you slowly walked up the stairs. “Wait a sec.” He started again just as both of you arrived in front of Hoseok’s door.

“What is it?”

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant with Hoseok hyung’s baby?!”

Kihyun’s sudden unexpected words caught you dumbfounded and the thought of you pregnant with Hoseok’s child make you flushed and quickly stormed inside Hoseok’s private room, while Kihyun just laughed at your priceless expression.

Seriously, Kihyun couldn’t stop teasing you after you and Hoseok finally announced your relationship. But at least he and Hyunwoo were truly happy for both of you, and they were beyond glad to see you smile a lot and being cheerful again after Hoseok came back. They also asked why did Hoseok disappear but he vampire just merely answered “Sorry, I can’t tell you. It’s something personal.”, since they respected Hoseok’s privacy, they didn’t ask much about it anymore and Hoseok appreciated it.

Changkyun was also giving a positive response when you came home along with Hoseok by your side. Little Changkyun pretended to be an angry big – brother – in – law at first, turning his back at Hoseok and refused to talk with Hoseok. You and Hoseok were having a hard time back then, though you still think it’s cute for Changkyun to act like that. After Hoseok promised him to not leave you anymore, Changkyun finally wanted to look at him and play with him again.

“Pregnant with Hoseok’s baby? That might be fun. Can you let me the baby’s godfather?”

You turned around to see Minhyuk sitting on the couch next to Hoseok and he was giving you this teasing smirk. “M – Minhyuk, not you too!” You quickly covered your face in embarassment and Minhyuk just laughed out loud in amusement.

“Sorry, sorry.” Minhyuk coughed, stopping his laugh. “And Hoseok?” He turned to look at the said man with a warning glare. “I told you to only feed on her twice a month, right? It’s your fault that your girl is getting teased because she’s getting an anemia after you couldn’t control yourself to suck her three days in a row.”

“My bad.” Hoseok gulped and nodded his head apologetically.

The day after Hoseok and you officially became an item, Hoseok brought you into the house he shared with Minhyuk. Minhyuk was not expecting you to be there but he was not that surprised at all, like he knew this is going to happen sooner or later. The three of you talked for the whole day.

Minhyuk talked the most between the three of you. It was about how he warned Hoseok a lot about not falling in love with a human girl but now look what he did; explaining the risks to be a vampire’s girlfriend to you; asking if each of you were really serious about this vampire – human relationship; asking Hoseok if he would protect you because you’re his full responsibility now; asking you to take care of Hoseok because Hoseok was already like his precious little brother; asking you if you truly in love with Hoseok and would stay by his side, stay true to you words about believe in him and not leaving him like how Hoseok’s past love did to him.

Minhyuk grinned in approval as you and Hoseok were confident about your relationship and trust between each other. Minhyuk gladly welcomed you as part of the family and it didn’t take long for each of you to become a bestfriend.

Now that Minhyuk already thought of you as his own sister/bestfriend, it also became a routine for the white – haired vampire to sneak into Hoseok’s room in the café by the window  – sometimes he would also enter from the main door, though – only because he thought it’s fun when he sometimes caught you two making out  – and of course both you and Hoseok didn’t find it fun – . Also, Minhyuk wanted to keep an eye on Hoseok for time being, afraid if Hoseok would lose control and do something unwanted to you like what happened long ago with Shiah , but gladly it didn’t happen at all.

“Alright, Hoseok, do it.” Minhyuk said, nudging Hoseok’s hips with his elbow.

“Do what?” You asked in curiosity when Minhyuk grinned very wide like a cheshire cat and Hoseok rubbed the back of his head, looking nervous all of sudden. Hoseok kept sending an uncertain glance to Minhyuk and the latter just mouthing ‘Go!’. “Hoseok?”

“Here I go.” Hoseok took a deep breath and standing up, putting one of his hand inside his pants pocket, taking something out from there.

* * *

“Welcome.” Hyunwoo greeted, looking at the direction of the door as the cime of the bell aboive it rang signalling a customer had walked in. “Oh, it’s Changkyunnie!” He called cheerfully as your little brother quickly ran to Hyunwoo with Jooheon followed him from behind. “Did you just back from the daycare?” Hyunwoo knelt to maintaing the same eye level as Changkyun, ruffling the boy’s hair softly and earning a nod from him.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Jooheon looked around inside but he couldn’t find you anywhere. “There’s a free birthday cake here from one of the teacher, and I think it’s enough for all of us, including you and Kihyun hyung.” He said, raising a plastic bag with a box of the said birthday cake inside on his hand.

“She’s supposed to be inside Hoseok’s room upstair, Kihyun forced her to rest in there after she almost collapsed.” Hyunwoo said, pointing his thumb at the direction of the stair.

“She’s still  sick again?” Changkyun frowned. “Weird... She ate a lot, and rested enough... So why does noona still feeling  sick again ...?”

“...Pregnant?” Jooheon mumbled.

“…”

“…”

The three of them looked at each other and suddenly they thought that it might be true. Hoseok and you were really being so intimate recently, so there might be a big chance you both finally had sex and...

“…”

Alright, let’s stop it right there. Changkyun was still too young for this kind of thought.

“Anyway... Wh at takes Kihyun so long to lead (Y/N) into the room?” Hyunwoo asked. It had been 7 minutes since Kihyun led you upstairs and the shorter man hadn’t come back down since then.

Out of curiousity, the three of them also went upstairs  – Hyunwoo had asked someone to  cover his and Kihyun’s place for time being – to see Kihyun had been pressing his ear on the doorframe of Hoseok’s room.

“What are you – “ Hyunwoo started but quickly shushed by Kihyun.

“Something interesting is happening inside.” Kihyun whispered and soon three more ears followed to pressing against the door.

“ ... ”

“ ... ”

“ ... ”

“Did I just heard it wrong, or there’s a lot of ‘ _vampire_ ’ word mentioned?” Hyunwoo whispered to himself. He exchanged a meaningful glance at Kihyun who nodded at him. “Maybe we’re right about who Hoseok hyung is...”

“Did I just heard someone said ‘ _small vampire family_ ’?” Jooheon whispered.

“Vampire? I like vampire, that’s cool.”

“You don’t scared of vampire?” Jooheon sweatdropped hearing Changkyun said vampire is cool. He’s really scared of vampire. How could he lose to a 6 years old?

**_ “I’m going to marry a vampire!” _ **

“WHAT THE – “ Your voice could be heard from inside and Jooheon startled at what did just hear, accidentally forgot he was eavesdropping them and creating a sound, Hyunwoo and Kihyun quickly covered Jooheon’s mouth and shushed him angrily.

* * *

You couldn’t believe the sight in front of you. Hoseok, on one knee holding a little box with an engagement ring.

“The first time we met was you’re here for a job interview. We met again when I was sucking someone’s neck on the street, it’s an unpleasant second meeting, I know.“ Hoseok chuckled. “Then we met again in this place, asking you to keep a secret of my identity and I found it really cute when you panicked back then.”

You blushed as you also remembered those moment. Ah, what a memory. Their first until third encounter were really not nice at all, but still memorable.

“Somehow, I’m interested in you. You’re attractive and such an interesting girl. That’s why I always stayed close to you, wanting to know more about you because I thought you can lessen the boredom in my life as a vampire. I had no idea what’s gotten into me when I decided to tell you how did I become like this, but I was really surprised to heard you say you believe in me. You’re even...brave or weird or crazy enough to offer your blood to me.”

“I take that as a compliment.” You chuckled softly.

“For years I’ve lived as a vampire, you’re the first person to say that to me even after you know I’m a vampire that could hurt you anywhere and anytime. From that moment on, I had this thought that you might be the one for me and I’ve grown feelings for you. I want to protect you and stay by your side, keeping you unharm from things or persons like Hyungwon. And I finally realized I’m truly in love with you thanks to Hyunwoo’s words of wisdom. The first time I licked your blood and almost bit you back then, I then realized how could I protect you when the fact that I might become the most dangerous person for you? Even so, you still believed in me. Thanks to you, I could overcome my self – control issue.”

“ _Almost_ overcome, Hoseok.” You corrected, massaging your temple as you said so, felling dizzy again. Hoseok gave you an apologetic grin.

“Anyway, we even agreed on waiting until Changkyun grown up then we will go to somewhere safe out of this country and make a _small vampire family_.” You nodded at Hoseok’s words. Yes, you did agreed on this _small vampire family_ thingy because you had persuaded Hoseok to change you to a vampire so you can be together forever and lesser risks if you ever met another vampire later. Hoseok was disagree at first because he didn’t want you to throw away your normal human life, but then he gave up, thinking he also didn’t want to lose you in the future because human has much shorter life than vampire. 

“Since Minhyuk has given us a blessing to all of our decisions to be togeher forever, so here I am, asking you for one simple but complicated question. Will you marry me?”

Tears started to streaming down your face as you heard those four magic words. “Yes, of course I’d love to marry you!” You cried as Hoseok smiled happily, slipping the ring onto your finger, stood up and kissed you passionately. “Oh my God, I’m going to marry a vampire!”

**_ “WHAT THE _ ** **_ – _ ** **_ “ _ **

A shush sound soon followed the voice from outside the door. You and Hoseok stared at each other for few seconds before both your eyes went to the door. Was that Jooheon’s voice?

“My, my. Looks like we have guests.” Minhyuk clicked his finger and the door suddenly swung open by itself. Causing the said four guests fell down on the floor with a really loud thud.

“You guys – Even Changkyun, too?! What are you guys doing here?!” You gasped in shock seeing your brother and bestfriends piled together on the floor. You quickly sent Hoseok a worried look. They had been eavesdropping on you? This was bad... What if they were afraid of Hoseok now? What if they forbid you to be with Hoseok? What if they didn’t want to be near Hoseok anymore?

But apparently... You didn’t have to worry about it at all.

“Cool! So Hoseok hyung is a vampire?! Is that why your skin always feels so cold?!” Changkyun was the first one to speak, his eyes were beaming with amusement to Hoseok.

“Well, it’s not like that we have no idea about who Hoseok really is. We just have our own guess, and it turns out we’re right about him being a vampire.” Kihyun also took his turn to speak and Hyunwoo nodded at him. “There’s no other explanation to his constant young looking face even after years I’ve been working here and how cold his skin is everytime we accidentally brushed against it.”

“Don’t drink my blood. I swear my blood doesn’t taste good.” Jooheon stuttered and let out a weird smile. Well, basically he’s a weak – hearted man and easily to get scared kind of person, but at least he didn’t look like he’s rejecting Hoseok.

“Minhyuk, you do know they were eavesdropping on us, right?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk who just kept laughing for a while on the couch.

“Of course! From the start when it’s Kihyun alone then the other three followed!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “I  just  let them be because I know they are also a good person like (Y/N).”

“Wait, does that mean you are also a vampire, too?” Jooheon asked to white – haired man and the latter nodded. He gulped down his saliva and sweat were forming on his face. “Oh great.” He uttered, slowly shifting himself away from them into the corner of the room, which made Minhyuk laugh harder.

Changkyun then stood up and ran to hug your legs, complaining why didn’t you tell him the fact Hoseok is a vampire. Hyunwoo and Kihyun also approached Hoseok, talking to him and smiling. Jooheon also encouraged himself to join the converstation even though he’s clearly still scared.

You wiped a drop of tear on your face. Though it was so easy and weird, you were very glad Changkyun and the others stayed the same and not hating Hoseok because he’s a vampire. It looked like you and Hoseok didn’t have to leave Seoul to create a small vampire family at all, since they were happy to help keeping Hoseok and Minhyuk’s identity as a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story has officially ended. I want to thank you to dear reader-nim who gave lots of love and support to this story! >< This is my first time writing a multi-chaptered Idol x OC/Reader and also a vampire-themed story. I was afraid that it would turns out really bad because I have no experience on those two, that's why I didn't dare to make it long and stopped at 10th (and I'm also ran out of idea too if I have to write more lol). But I'm glad that most of you enjoyed this (even though I think this story is a lil bit sucks) ^^
> 
> Thank you once again! See you in my next story~
> 
> Regards,  
> lucypher_


End file.
